Naruto After The War
by ManThisIsWeeby
Summary: Story follows Naruto after the 4th great ninja war and how his life unfolds because of it, Deals with relationships between everyone he knows and how he deals with his new found fame.
1. Chapter 1, So it Begins

**Okay so This is my first story, it takes place directly after Naruto and Sasukes fight after the 4th war, I just wanted to try an explore the characters a bit more and see how it went.**

 **All characters are from Naruto.**

 **Yes, My grammar is terrible I know. I try my best.**

 **The placement of Paragraphs and each characters speech is something that's tripping me up for a decent flow but ill work on it.**

...

Naruto awoke with a gasp, he felt a cold sensation running down his right arm, He was so tired, even opening his eyelids felt like a herculin effort, his entire body felt like spasms of pain were running through it with every breath, if he could just go back to sleep he wouldn't have to worry about the pain…. again he felt that cold Tap on his arm, almost like ice running through his veins, he wondered what it could be, Red lights started flashing in his brain! all of a sudden everything come flooding back in, The Fight with Kaguya, Meeting the Sage, His Rasengan meeting sasukes chidori, lying there with sasuke thinking he was dead, He forced himself to open his eyes and was met with a mop of bright pink hair.

"sakura, Man am I glad to see you"

"Shut up idiot, you need all the strength you can get" sakura said smiling down at Naruto, with tears running down her nose and falling onto his arm.

 _That's the cold sensation I must have been feeling_ thought Naruto as he watched Sakuras tears falling onto his arm, he followed the water leaving her face and saw it hitting his arm…. Naruto took a gulp of air as his brain made sense of what he saw.

Sakura saw Narutos eyes lock with hers, she followed them down to his arm and watched with sadness as his expression changed from one of happiness to shock.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't save your arm, the artery was so badly damaged I used up almost all of my chakra just to stop the bleeding" Sakuras eyes filled with tears again and she started sniffing intensely.

Naruto was overwhelmed with emotions, _Pull yourself together, you did it, you saved the world for fucks sake!_ Naruto held back his tears and put on a fake smile for sakura "Don't worry about me Sakura! Ill be fine, its just an arm after all! How's Sasuke doing" Naruto looked to his right and watched his brother lying down passed out as Sakura poured healing chakra into his left arm

Sakura looked towards sasuke _, After all of this, He still cares about the wellbeing of the one man who has tried so hard to kill him time and again, I really don't think I will ever be able to understand the limits of forgiveness Naruto has_ thought sakura.

"I've stopped the bleeding on his arm, but he's much weaker than you, he doesn't have kubi chakra to speed up his body's natural healing process, But I think he will be fine" sakura stated simply.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked back up and saw Kakashi looking down at him and tried to put on a smile while letting a small laugh escape his lips.

"bet you never thought id be a match for your prised student hay" Naruto stated with a glint in his eyes.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto amazed that he could still be so full of life at a time like this.

"you know, technically I saved everyone in that fight against Kaguya with my amazing Susanoo abilities, I think I'm actually my own best student" said Kakashi as he put a hand behind his head and started laughing in a very Naruto like way.

"WHAT! I PRETTY MUCH SINGLE HANDEDLY TOOK HER DOWN WITH JUST MY SEXY NO JUTSU! Imagine if I had actually tried! I just wanted to give you guys a chance at her so you didn't feel left out when we told everyone else how we saved the world" laughed Naruto back at Kakashi.

Sakura watched the conversation unfold, she felt a small spark of happiness return to her as she saw the smiles spread across her sensei and Naruto face.

"Could you shut up already! Some of us are trying to rest" sasuke had woken up to the laughing of Naruto and had heard him bragging about his fight with kaguya, "besides without my help you would all still be busy trying to stand up in that weird gravity dimension of hers... man she really was the worst hy."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at sasuke, "did you just try and make a joke Baka" laughed Naruto loudly

Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled "Thank you Naruto… for everything" Sasuke closed his eyes and just let his senses relax. _After all these years of running, here I am back in team 7 and trying to be part of a family again,_ Sasuke smiled, for the first time in years, he started feeling a connection, something he wanted to protect.

Sakura looked at sasuke with a smile on her face, She had long given up hope that Sasuke would ever return to the village, She was so sure of it that she had closed her heart and forced herself to believe that Sasuke was already dead, that this rouge nin running around was just an after image of who she had fallen in love with, A Shadow filled with hate and anger, But somehow Naruto had fought through that loathing, He had found the speck of light and brought it back, She was still wary of the dark haired Stranger Lying down before her as she tried to heal his broken limb as best she could with her limited chakra reserves, But somewhere deep inside, hope started breaking through her inner barriers again.

"I don't mean to rush you two, but we still have a few thousand people to save from some dodgy tree that eats chakra, In case you had forgotten" sighed Kakashi as he looked lazily off into the distance as the sunrise framed the destruction all around them. _I doubt even the first Hokage would be able to go up against these two right now, they truly are gods_ , thought Kakashi as he tried to gauge just how big the crater was that they were standing in. He remembered back to seeing the two avatars high above the forest canopy, The nine tails looking fearless and Sasuke's Susano overflowing with power, He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he remembered the final blow that had fallen between those two monsters, the shockwave had caused sakura to lose consciousness and had almost caused himself to blackout from the sheer pressure driven into their bodies from the wind, these two truly stood above everyone else in this world.

Naruto face went pale "ummm Kakashi sensei…. How are we supposed to release the jutsu with only 1 hand, we cant form the sign"

Kakashi's face quickly followed suit with Naruto's and turned a pale shade of white.

Sasuke let out a small laugh "relax idiot, remember the sage said we had to release it together anyway, lucky for us we blew off opposite hands so it would still work"

"Oh yea! Well than let's get to it!" shouted Naruto as he attempted to sit up from his position and immediately fainted and fall head first into sakura lap as she caught him.

"idiot" whispered sakura as she cut off her healing chakra just in time to catch Naruto and hold him into her chest.

…...

"Its beautiful you know, in an eerie sort of way" Naruto said to no one in particular as they had finally reached the centre of the battle stage.

It had taken them the better part of the day to finally make it back here as sasuke and Naruto had needed to almost be carried all the way, and they had taken rest stops every few kilometres to get their breath back.

"ready" asked naruto

"ready" responded Sasuke

Naruto reached over and lifted his hand next to sasuke, making one half of the seal that was required.

Sasuke didn't move, "Their all going to want to kill me when they know"

"know what? That you avenged the entire leaf village by taking down the man that massacred one of our strongest clans, That you helped save the world from the God of all shinobi." Naruto stared into his brothers' eyes, as he saw tears forming on the corner of Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke knew Naruto was giving him an out, Naruto knew the truth about his brother and yet here he was casually allowing sasuke an escape to explain away everything he had done over the last few years, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it "Naruto, I tried to kill you…"

"Please, that was just a fight between friends, You didn't really think such a weak attack could hurt me" laughed Naruto, "and besides, What the people don't know wont hurt them, Isn't that right sakura, Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked at the two shinobi in front of him and smiled "if I recall correctly you both lost your arms sealing Kaguya away, isn't that right sakura"

Sakura didn't say anything, she had heard the conversation but couldn't allow herself to forgive sasuke for what he had done as quickly as her sensei and Naruto had, She kept quite but slowly nodded her head and looked in the distance just waiting for it to be over, thinking about her home and her parents, how much she wanted to be with them again and tell them she loved them.

Sasuke laughed _All these years, and these 3 still care about me, how could I have been so blind, Connections to the people around us, that's what truly matters."_

Sasuke lifted his hand and formed the other half of the sign with Naruto

"release" they said in unison.

 _"_ _Naruto, What should I do about the Beju, If I release them all now I think we will have a Mass panic on our hands, people are still very untrusting of them" asked sasuke_

 _Naruto smiled, He could feel his connection with the tailed beasts that they were all still unconscious, Sasuke had drained all their chakra during the fight and kurama was still past out from delving all of his chakra to Naruto, "Leave them for now, their safer locked away until we can get things sorted, None of them are conscious so they won't be able to fend for themselves if somebody wanted to try and seal them._

…...

Ino opened her eyes, she couldn't understand what was going on, one second she was having this lovely dream the next she had awoken into this stifling chamber that felt like It was made out of dried leaves, she started coughing as the walls of her prison slowly gave away dropping her about 5 meters until she landed on the ground with a thud!

Ino looked around her, She immediately stood up and took a fighting pose, analysing the situation around her, the last thing she remembered was staring up into the moon, it had been so beautiful she couldn't look away.

"Ino! Your ok"

Ino turned around and saw choji running towards her with a smile and on his face as he dove into her and gave her a huge hug.

"im fine choji" laughed Ino and she returned the hug and stepped back to look around, "what's happened"

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was looking into the moon, and then nothing…" stated choji

All around them people were nervously looking around the battlefield, wary of another attack at any moment. Ino was one of the first people awake and as she looked around she slowly saw more and more pods begin to open and shinobi being released.

"Choji look!" shouted Ino pointing to the top of the hill behind them "its Naruto!"

Ino and Choji ran towards them as fast as they could, Ino a few meters ahead, as she got closer she saw a massive smile on Naruto's face and her heart began to flutter, _Everything's ok, he saved us again I know it._

Ino dove into Naruto and gave him a colossal hug which pushed him over backwards and into the ground.

"nice to see you too Ino" chuckled Naruto, "If you could squeeze me just a little bit less though, that would be great, I'm in a fair amount of pain" Naruto smiled as he looked at Ino above him

Ino wiped the tears of happiness out of her eyes and started helping Naruto back to his feet, When she put out her hand to lift him up she stepped back in shock when she noticed his missing arm.

"Naruto what happened! The last thing I remember…"

"INO" commanded Kakashi, "before you get lost in stories I need you to broadcast a message to the shinobi force, we need to get everything back in order as quickly as possible"

"yes commander" replied Ino… as she grabbed Narutos good arm and helped him back up, turning to Kakashi and getting ready to mentally transfer the message to the allied force commanders.

Sakura watched Ino falling all over her Naruto with slight anger, _Who does she think she is, Knocking over Naruto like that and hurting him_ , Sakura clenched her knuckles and silently wished her thousand healing jutsu was still active so she could punch a certain fangirl into next week.

Choji had stopped a few meters in front of Naruto, he had noticed who was standing next to him, and hadn't let his guard down yet, Sasuke was still a rouge nin as far as he was concerned and required to be taken out.

"everything ok sakura?" stated Choji as he saw her face turn angry the second Ino had appeared in front of Naruto

Sakura sighed and walked past Naruto and Ino towards choji "yes, everything is going to be alright now" she said smiling at him, "its all over, Naruto and Kakashi did it, we won"

…...

 _This is Ino Yamanaka, All shinobi are herby ordered to withdraw to their respective divisions, all healing teams are required to set up a medic station and be prepared to treat large quantities of soldiers, all Sensory teams are tasked with sweeping the battlefield and bringing all injured shinobi to the medical units temporary station for treatment._

 _As of right now the 4_ _th_ _great shinobi war has officially ended!_

This was where her orders from Kakashi had stopped and Ino was supposed to end her message, but she couldn't help herself as she beamed looking at the blond haired ninja next to her and sent one last sentence out to the waiting soldiers

 _Naruto Uzumaki has saved us all…again._

 ** _(((I feel this scene could be extracted more so ill probably come back and update it)))_**

The battlefield was silent as Ino sent her message to the Sensory divisions who amplified it and sent it on to the entire shinobi force, At the end of the message thousands of cheers could be heard echoing across the land, their were no villages or segregations, only survivors, tears of joy were spilt as brother hugged brother, Everyone was equal on the battlefield, they were ninja.

Tsunade smiled, tears of joy were falling down her eyes as she looked at her adopted son atop the hill standing next to Kakashi and Ino, He had a hand behind his head and was laughing and waving as people started noticing where he was.

"he always knew how to make an entrance didn't he" stated a cool voice next to her.

Tsunade looked to her right and saw Gara standing there.

"You know this is the third time Naruto has saved my life now, I'm starting to feel slightly indebted to him" Gara said smiling

Tsunade laughed "Kazekage, I'm glad to see your ok"

Gara frowned "I am, but I'm not so sure about the rest of my family…how many sand ninjas have died because of this war…because of Madara, Because I was to weak to protect them"

"Madara defeated all 5 of us Kage in combat without breaking a sweat, The fact that Naruto managed to defeat him is still unbelievable to me, You are one of the strongest Shinobi in the world Gara… None of this was your fault, If anything you saved thousands of lives, if it wasn't for your quick thinking and pulling Naruto out of the way when the Kubi was removed from him.. we would all be dead" Tsunade stated matter of fact.

Gara Nodded, taking in the Hokages words, He looked into the distance again and his form stiffened "I don't think Naruto did defeat him alone Hokage, If I'm not mistaken your class S rouge Nin is standing just behind him"

Tsunade Looked up at where Gara was pointing and a dark shadow passed over her face "I think its time we find out what truly happened while we were disposed, don't you think Kazakage?"

Gara silently nodded and sent a chakra pulse through his sand, creating 4 floating sand eyes that hovered above them, into each he inscribed a time and location, the eyes sped off in random directions, each looking for its intended target, 1 for each of the addition 3 Kage, and 1 heading straight towards Naruto.

…...

Temari smiled as she looked at the back of her younger brother, Standing next to the Hokage, She still couldn't believe it was finally over, she fall backwards onto her bum and than leaned back so she was on her back, just lying down letting her tired body relax for a few seconds, enjoying the cheers and sounds of celebration she could hear around her, her mind went back to the fight against the 3rd Raikage, she had truly thought she was going to die there, Her strongest wind attack hadn't been able to scratch him but she didn't care, she was prepared to run headfirst into battle to protect the people behind her, totally expecting to die, And then he came, Jumping in front of the Raikage and deflecting his attack like it was no big deal, Temari had always thought she was one of the strongest wind style users in the elemental nations, But when she saw Naruto's RasenShuriken that Fallacy had been crushed almost instantly, Nothing she could do could even come close to matching the power he held within his hand, and even after he managed to hit the Raikage with that and it didn't work, when everyone else gave up he kept on fighting, and found a way to win, Temari Blushed slightly thinking about the Saviour of the Ninja world.

 _Its actually bullshit that his wind element is that much stronger than mine, I am from the land of wind, I should be unmatched In my wind abilities._ Temari thought to herself angrily.

Right there and than she sat back up and watched the blond haired ninja ontop of the mountain and made a mental promise to herself, Nobody will be stronger than her in wind elemental, Even if she had to physically force Naruto to teach her everything he knew.

Temari let out a large sigh as she saw her younger brother turning around and starting to walk toward her, Of course he could sense she was so close behind him, always the observant kazkage wasn't he.

"Temari, why is your face so red? You look like you've been blushing" asked gara as he got closer, he very quickly had to dodge a rock that was thrown towards his face at supersonic speeds.

"Its just cause its so hot" shot back Temari with a glare, daring her brother to challenge her statement

But instead gara looked at her concerned "tamari your arm, its bleeding"

Tamari looked down at her left arm and saw the large trail of blood oozing down "yea, I cut myself on the edge of my fan when I fell earlier during the battle, But its ok"

"Lets go to the medical tents and get it seen to" said Gara as he gently lifted Temari up with his sand until she was standing next to him

"we really don't need too; their must be other ninja who are in much worse condition than me who should be seen to first" argued Temari, but it was a weak argument and she knew it, Gara didn't even look up from his walk and Temari caught up with him as they slowly made their way to the medical tents that were hastily being set up, But not before Temari had one last glance back at the blond locks that were flowing in the wind behind her.

…

"byakugan" Shouted Hinata as her eyes Lit up with the new information she was currently getting from them, "There are 4 shinobi lying down by the river, It looks they cant move, they will need help Urgently, 2 more are just past them passed out against the bank"

Several Ninja ran past her with nods as they went to collect the Injured soldiers

Hinata closed off her Byakugan and took in a deep breath leaning over pushing against her knees to catch her breath, she had been doing this for the better part of an hour now trying to find everyone who needed help.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, "I think that's enough Hinata, the others can manage from here, you can barely keep yourself standing" Kiba stood next to her smiling, "Lets get you back to base and get something to eat, I'm starving"

Akamaru began licking her hand and nuzzling into her left hip, "I think your dog might be hungry too" laughed hinata "you haven't seen him yet have you?" Hinata asked with concern in her eyes, she had been so happy when she had received the news from Ino about how her Naruto had saved them and had been so proud when she looked at his outline shining on top of the hill, she was about to go run up to him when she saw Ino holding his hand standing next to him and all the courage she had a moment before had vanished replaced with doubt.

"not yet, but I imagine being a hero keeps you pretty busy" laughed Kiba

Hinata smiled and walked in-between Kiba and Akamaru back towards base camp, she was feeling rather hungry after all.

…

The next few hours went by rather quickly for Naruto, He was swarmed with People trying to talk to him, or even just touch the hero of the ninja world, he tried his best to remember all their names and all the faces that came past and thanked him for everything.

Kakashi had left a few minutes after Ino had made her announcement to the waiting ninja army but not before rolling his eyes at Ino about her last line at how Naruto saved the world and telling her its impossible to keep anything secret around woman these days and enquiring if she would like a straw with her suck up, which got him a rather hard punch in the shoulder by sakura and Ino respectively at the time. Kakashi had taken sasuke with him as he could see the panic in Sasuke's eyes about having to deal with all these people right now, a Powerful shinobi the kid might be, but social skills were something that took time to develop.

Choji had said his goodbyes and left to go help with the clean-up operation but Ino and Sakura hadn't left Naruto's side during the entire ordeal and had both formed a mental bond of mutual hatred for all the fan girls that had come up towards Naruto trying to leave their names and villages with him on pieces of paper, This had happened so Often sakura had started suspecting some of the more frugal ninjas had set up shop just outside of the large crowd that was surrounding them selling scraps of paper and pens for large profits, Naruto had outright refused to sign anything that was put in front of him, Stating he was no more of a hero than everybody else on the battlefield that day and he should be the one asking for their signatures. By the time the crowd had dispersed enough for Naruto to walk through it he was starving and just wanted to get something to eat and find a nice warm bed to sleep in for a few hours.

"Lets go grab Something to eat Ino, Sakura, I'm starving" Naruto said looking at the two girls with his pale blue eyes

Both Ino and Sakura were lost for words and just nodded and started following behind him

As Naruto walked towards the base camp he saw someone he had been wanting to talk to since the battle ended "HINATA!" Naruto shouted as he started jogging towards her with a large smile on his face, He saw her look up at him and her face turned suddenly bright red as Naruto ran towards her and put his one good arm around her pulling her into a hug "I'm so glad your ok! I was worried when I didn't see you after the battle"

Hinata was to busy focusing on maintaining her breathing and trying to ensure her heart didn't pop directly out of her chest to notice anything Naruto had said, she was still as a board and was in her own plane of existence where everything was right with the world, she felt his hand rapped around her body….wait a second, Hinata dropped back into the world hard, as Naruto stepped backwards her fear was confirmed "Naruto, what happened to your arm" she gasped looking horrified.

Naruto smiled releasing a half hearted laugh as he put his good arm behind his head, "It's a long story Hinata, and I only really want to tell it once so ill wait for everyone to be here" Naruto felt bad lying to Hinata, he knew he was going to lie to everyone for his brothers sake and it didn't bother him, but lying to Hinata felt wrong, he resolved to tell her the truth, she deserved it, she alone had stepped in front of pain to save his life, But not right now, After we get back home thought Naruto.

"Naruto" shouted Kiba jumping past Hinata and putting Naruto in a solid bro hug

"Man I knew we hanged out with you for a reason" he laughed as him and Naruto chucked together "were on our way to grab something to eat, if you want to join us"

"I thought you would never ask" said Naruto brightly "I'm starving, I hope they have ramen at camp"

Hinata Smiled watching her Naruto talk about eating ramen like nothing had happened, She looked up at Ino and Sakura who were both looking at her with slight jealousy in their eyes, But that quickly vanished as they smiled at her and both of them pulled her into a bone crush hug.

The 5 friends talked and laughed their way back to camp, Things were starting to look up.

…...

Naruto smiled as he looked around at all his friends in the room, and his heart broke for all the faces he knew should be here but had been taken away. Tsunade had organised a Separate Tent Be put up for Naruto and his friends so the poor kid could have something to eat and a bit of rest, The second he had stepped inside the main camp he had been swamped again by people trying to get a look at him, Sakura had quickly rushed off and organised with Tsunade the arrangements much to Naruto's relief, The arrangement hadn't solely been for Naruto, It was impossible to keep the camp under control with Naruto just randomly walking about the place as Everyone stopped what they were doing to try and see him. The room in the tent was relaxed as people were laughing and eating and talking about the recent battle and all the amazing feats they had seen, all his old team mates were here Shino, Choji and Kiba were busy arguing over who had made the best use of Naruto's charka boost and who would therefore make for the best Jinchurki, Tenten and Hinata were enjoying a cup of tea and reminiscing over how easy things were when they were younger with Ino and how much they missed the academy, Shikamaru had come past for 5 minutes to say hello and great everyone but apparently had some duties to take care of for the ninja alliance and would check in with them again as soon as he was done, Lee was busy doing handstands on the table Promising Naruto that if he couldn't do 1000 handstand push-ups to honour Guy sensei's sacrifice he would perform 1000 laps of the campsite, Naruto's smile faltered for a second as he looked around the table.

"what's wrong Naruto" asked sakura sensing his Sudden change in demeaner.

Hinata Stopped her conversation and listened to Naruto's answer, She too had noticed his fake smile and the Glint missing from his eyes.

Naruto Whispered back towards Sakura with slight tears in his eyes, thinking only she could hear him "Neji should be here with us right now, And I'm sorry I wasn't able to save him, I'm sorry It wasn't me instea.." SMACK!

The entire room went dead quiet, nobody could believe what they had just seen, Hinata had stood up and slapped Naruto across his cheek so hard it had almost knocked him off his chair "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Neji died a hero! He died protecting what he believed in, protecting his Ninja way, The fact you would even think that is a disgrace to his memory!" Hinata Was furious

Naruto had never seen this side of Hinata before, She was Livered at him, When he didn't respond she Hit him again, and again, Naruto didn't move, He knew he deserved it, He knew he was to blame for the death of her family member and it was only fair for Hinata to want to hurt him to try take away the pain she was feeling slightly, he tasted blood in his mouth but didn't raise a hand to defend himself.

"Hinata That's enough!" came a voice from the tent entrance, Tsunade walked inside and saw everyone frozen in shock still staring at this shy little girl beating up the strongest ninja they had ever seen.

"We requested your presence in the Hokage tent 15 minutes ago Naruto, I trust you can find the time in your busy schedule of being beaten up by the Princess of the Hyuga clan to join us"

Hinata Stepped back with tears in her eyes and proudly walked out of the tent into the cool air outside without even glancing at Tsunade.

"Now naruto!" scolded Tsunade, She looked as her adopted son stood up and followed her out of the tent in a daze, She wasn't sure what Hinata was hitting him for but she felt quite assured that whatever it was he had most probably deserved it.

"what just happened here" stammered Tenten, Looking very confused

Sakura smiled "Naruto just needed a gentle fist of sense knocked into him is all"

The entire room let out a loud groan at the terrible pun sakura had just used.

"That's definitely a punishment shot for that" Laughed Ino as she pulled a bottle of sake Out onto the table laughing.

"Where did you get that! Were literally in a war zone Ino" laughed Kiba

"A girl always comes prepared" Ino stated off handily as she started pouring shots for the group. "Now somebody go bring Hinata back, we can't have a shot to Neji without her"

Sakura didn't have to go far to find Hinata, she was standing a few meters away from the tent looking up at the sunset, she put her hand on Hinata's should. "its beautiful isn't it" Sakura stated without thinking.

Hinata started crying softly "I shouldn't have hit him like that, But I'm furious that he said that sakura, He doesn't care about anyone but himself, I already lost Neji and now he goes and wishes he was dead"

Sakura sighed "you know he didn't mean it Hinata, He's just in a tuff place right now, and I'm glad you hit him cause if you didn't I would have, and I wouldn't have held back"

Hinata laughed and wiped her nose with her sleeve "I doubt even the legendary hero could survive a full out punch from you at the moment"

"well you certainly gave him something to think about, those slaps could be heard from around the entire camp, Some people actually reported small earth quakes in the area" said sakura mocking Hinata with a small laugh"lets go back inside Hinata, Ino somehow managed to smuggle some sake in and were all planning on having a shot to Neji's memory"

"I'd like that" said Hinata, "How did Ino manage to smuggle alcohol into a war zone anyway"

"I have no idea, But I do Like her Priorities" said sakura as she and Hinata both started walking back towards the tent laughing

 **((((I think this reaction from hinata towards sakura could be extended a bit more Im just really bad at writing conversations in general))))**

…...

Naruto Followed Tsunade into the Hokage Tent, Not looking forward to having to explain everything that happened, as he stepped in he heard a familiar voice and started smiling.

"Yo! Its Naruu to, Slayer of the Demons Soul! We sure missed you bro!"

"bee! I'm glad you're ok" laughed Naruto, Meeting him in the middle of the room and giving him a fist bump

A loud cough silenced the room, "Naruto, I see were not important enough in your life to warrant being on time for a meeting" The Raikage stared at Naruto with Fierce intensity in his eyes

Naruto stepped towards the Raikage and bowed his head "I apologise for my tardiness, I meant no disrespect, I apologise to all of you, most of all to you Hokage-sama, You should not have had to come and fetch me"

"Power without responsibility is what leads to trouble Naruto! I am not a fool to think that even all 5 of us together would be able to stop you should you decide to disobey our orders, But the ramifications of a Ninja as strong as you living outside the rules is disastrous, as we have seen" The Raikages eyes softened slightly as he saw Naruto's shoulders drop. He could tell the Ninja in front of him truly understood what he meant.

"That being said, we all owe you a great debt Naruto, you have shown tremendous loyalty and strength in the face of adversity, you have my gratitude" The Raikage stood up and bowed towards Naruto.

Followed by the MizuKage "you will always be welcome in the land of mist Uzumaki-san"

The Tsuchikage tipped his hat and bent over slightly "Our scholars will Put your name on every History book from here to the hidden leaf, you truly are one of a kind"

Gara smiled at the scene "Naruto, you already know you are welcome at the sand whenever you wish, but perhaps come prepared for a fight, I've heard my sister wants to reclaim her title as the strongest wind user in the 5 nations very badly" Gara followed suit with the Raikage and bowed before Naruto

Tsunade Looked at the scene in-front of her with tears in her eyes, she could not be prouder of the blond ninja standing in front of her "Argato… Naruto" she said as she bowed towards him.

Naruto Looked around him shaken to his core, the heads of the five strongest Shinobi forces in the world where all bowing towards him. He felt more confident facing Kuguya than he felt right now.

Tsunade Laughed as she saw Naruto physically shaking in front of her and thought she would jump to his rescue, He still had a lot to learn before becoming Hokage, that was for sure. "don't let your ego get too big their kiddo, otherwise ill have to ask Hinata to come back in here and give you another beating, that's why he was late to our meeting by the way Raikage, our legendary hero was getting his ass handed to him by the princess of the Hyuga clan"

The entire Tent roared with laughter as one after another the Kages eyes lit up and started Imagining the Strongest Ninja of the generation being beaten up by a little girl. The story Hit very close to home for Gara who had many memories of Tamari's Temper whenever he or Kankuro would give her a hard time.

The Mizukage Looked on in mirth at the scene before her, the fact Naruto would allow the girl to hit him without retaliating spoke a lot about his character, She wished not for the first time that Naruto was only a little bit older, Well she had time, she could wait for him to grow up a bit she thought with a smile.

Naruto was glad that The Conversation had moved on, he was better at dealing with people laughing at him than bowing before him, He made a mental note in his mind to get back at old lady Tsunade for that though. He put his hand on the back of his head and let out a loud laugh at the whole situation, his presence was infections and soon the entire tent was laughing again.

"ok Naruto, I think we have waited long enough, please tell us what happened after we were trapped in the tsukyome" Tsunade asked smiling.

"if you don't mind Tsunade, I would like Sasuke and Kakashi to be here to tell the story with me, there are some parts that only they will be able to share" Naruto said happily

The entire Tent went Quite

 **((((((This entire scene from here to the end I might actually just remove, I wanted to try and show How much Naruto would do to save sasukes life but i think this is to far and makes naruto seem like a total loser)))))))**

"You expect us to allow that Rouge Nin murderer into our presence Naruto, You ask too much" said the Raikage loudly

Naruto knew he was standing on thin ice, But he didn't care, Sasuke needed him, and he would Not abandon him after all this "I understand your concern Raikage, But sasuke is the only reason I was able to win today, without him, we would all be dead, Sasuke was dealt a bad hand, I dare any one of you who was in his shoes to say you would not have gone after the Man who murdered your entire clan, your brothers, sisters, parents"

The Raikage looked angered "It is not about his motives Naruto, His actions cannot go unpunished, he attempted to murder everyone you see in this room, I understand he is your friend, but nobody is above the law!"

Naruto sighed, he didn't want it to come to this but he had no choice "Raikage as you stated earlier, None of you would be able to stand up to me in a fight, I can guarantee all of you now, the only one who would be able to beat sasuke is me, and that is one order I will not follow, I will not hurt my brother, He is not the ninja you met during the five Kage summit he has changed, and I can guarantee Sasuke will never harm an innocent person again, I can also guarantee you that he will not sit by and allow anyone here to kill him."

"I stand before you here today asking, no begging, for you to pardon him," At this point Naruto fell forwards on all fours and put his head against the ground bowing as low as he could towards the Raikage

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT! We cannot allow a murderer to go free, The law is absolute" shouted the Raikage as his fist sparked with lighting and he punched it through the table in front of him sending wood chips flying everywhere.

Naruto didn't flinch from his position on the ground Kneeling In front of the Raikage "Than take my life as payment for his, Sasuke didn't attack you at the summit, It was me, I disguised myself as him so he would come out of hiding and I could find him, That's my confession"

The Room went deathly Quiet as the Raikage Stepped towards Naruto, His hand Started crackling with lightning, "And you are prepared to Accept the punishment for Attacking a Kage"

"I am" replied Naruto still not moving from his position on the floor

"NARUTO NO!" Shouted Tsunade as She started running towards the Raikage

"Bachan NO!" yelled naruto "We have finally achieved piece, do not shatter it for something as Unimportant as me, I know the law, and I have accepted my choice"

Tsunade Stopped, His words cut her apart "Raikage, please"

The room was silent as the Raikage Lifted his hand above his head, The lighting blade he formed Was hot enough to Make the entire room sweat, Naruto could sense what was about to happen, He did nothing to try and stop it, The Raikage swung his blade down towards Naruto's neck, Gara Had jumped out of his seat and sent his sand Flying to try and protect Naruto's Neck, He didn't actually expect the Raikage to go through with it, but even as he sent his sand flying he knew it wouldn't make it in time, Gara's heart sank in his chest, Tsunade Screamed, The Raikage's hand came down.

…...

Naruto Looked at the ground, He heard Tsunade's scream, Felt Gara's Chakra rising, and then...nothing, Naruto looked around him it was pitch black, Two Massive Red eyes opened In front of him.

 **You Absolute Moron! Its not just your life you're happily throwing away here its mine too! And if you think for one second, I'm going to let this Lighting thief wanabe touch you! Your sadly mistaken!**

Naruto looked up and walked towards the Large red eyes in front of him, Massive Teeth appeared before him snarling, But Naruto took no notice and walked straight up to the gargantuan fox and laid his head on its snout, "I love you too Kurama"

The mental space around him lit up, and he looked around at all the tailed beasts surrounding him and Kurama, "I missed you guys he said brightly"

" **Naruto, while I am impressed with your sacrifice you know as well as the rest of us that we cannot allow the Raikage to hurt you, as much as you want to protect sasuke we feel the same way about you** " The massive two Tailed cat said while gently licking its paws

Naruto Put his hand above his head and Laughed "Man your so cool Matatabi, All of you are! I'm glad I got to know you guys, I just wish we had more time"

Naruto stopped them all before they could protest "we can't attack the Raikage now, if we did everything we fought for during the war would be thrown away, people would consider you guys as monsters again, and the trail of revenge would start anew, I won't allow that to happen, You guys know as well as I that I can supress your chakra if I have to, but id rather leave you guys as Equals"

 **I couldn't care if you want to sacrifice your life Naruto but I already told you I wont let him kill me, and because were stuck together that means he cant kill you either, so tuff luck kid**

Naruto turned back towards Kurma smiling "Nice try buddy, but you know as well as I do that your other half is still trapped within that shinra tensai outside, When I die your chakra will flow Back into your other half making you whole again"

 **I DON'T CARE! I WONT ALLOW IT,** Snarled the Nine tails

Naruto Laughed "I want you all to promise me one thing, Stop letting anger and hatred fuel your lives, you are just as important as every other living being on this planet, Ill miss you"

With that Naruto rotated his palm on his stomach, As the 9 Gates fell downward blocking out the chakra of the tailed beats and stopping Kurama from Using his chakra to help Naruto.

 **Please Kit…Don't do this** , The fox had a tear coming down its face.

"thank you kurama, For everything"

…

Naruto Opened his eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing came.

The Raikage Stopped his hand a Millimetre from Naruto's neck.

A great sigh of relief was let out by everyone in the tent.

"I'm sorry Naruto, But I had to be certain, If there was even a 1% chance that you could turn against us it would have been too risky to let you live, Not only did you do nothing to stop me even though you easily could have, but you even supressed the power of the Kyubi from helping you, you were absolutely willing to die for the law, you have convinced me Naruto Uzumaki, I hereby absolve you of your crimes, and leave the fate of Uchiha Sasuke up to you, you will be held directly responsible for any actions he causes, Sasuke will be removed from the Wanted list within our territory and if the other Kage agree, I am sure they will do the same."

"Thank you Raikage" Naruto said with a sigh, shaking slightly

"Very well, I think it would be best to postpone this story to tomorrow morning, so we have time to get sasuke here in front of us, are we agreed" Asked the Raikage, All the Kage raised their hands.

As the Kage walked out of the room leaving only Naruto and Tsunade inside, Gara walked directly towards the Raikage outside, Killer intent Spilling from every limb in his body "Raikage, Naruto may forgive you but you can rest assured the sand village will never forget what you have done today, All Of the five great Nations will Know what you chose to do to the hero who saved us all, The time of Revenge is over Raikage, We will follow Naruto's words Create bonds out of love and trust, Not out of fear"

The Raikage stopped and Smiled "You are right Kazekage, I wanted to test his resolve and he has passed, I could not allow myself to believe that perhaps lasting piece was achievable, but seeing how Naruto was willing to sacrifice his life to stop the chain of revenge, Well perhaps it is achievable in our lifetimes, however it will not be done by me, I plan to step down and pass the role of Kage onto a leader who does Believe in Naruto as much as he believes in himself, and for that I am willing to shoulder the hatred of the 5 great nations, Because just perhaps I too want to believe in piece".

Gara was stopped in his tracks, He was not ready for that answer, He simply nodded and looked up towards the sky, the stars had come out, they had been in that tent for too long.

The second the last person left the room Tsunade Collapsed on the floor in tears, she had nothing left, she was almost forced to sit their and watch her family be slaughtered in front of her eyes, She had only felt this broken once before, when her love had passed away protecting the village.

...

Anyway that's it for now, Read it, Love it, Hate it, Lemme know

and as always... **ManThisIsWeeby**


	2. Chapter 2, Shots and Sake

DISCLAIMER:

My grammar is terrible and My spelling isn't much better, but i am trying my best to shape the conversations and the story so its easier to read and the flow works.

Let me know what you think.

...

Naruto walked out of the tent smiling, it had taken him the better part of half an hour to finally explain himself to granny Tsunade and calm her down after the incident, He had never seen her so broken before, He was expecting to turn around and see her ready to punch and lecture him on what a moron he was but instead she was kneeling with her hands covering her face, His heart had broken when he saw that and he went running up to her and embraced her with his good arm, she hadn't said a word, she had just sobbed into his shoulder until their were no tears left, and asked him why. Thinking back on his response he hadn't expected Tsunade to understand straight away ' _The hate has to end Granny, I gave someone my word that I would bring peace to this world, and the first step is breaking the chain of hatred, even if it had to end with me, I've truly learnt what it means to be a leaf shinobi in the past few days, and even if I'm gone I know the will of fire burns brightly in those I leave behind", She hadn't said anything after that, but he felt she had forgiven him because she looked into his eyes and smiled._

The sun had already gone down by the time Naruto had left the tent, And the bracing cold was causing him to shiver a little bit, he looked up towards the sky and could sense Where the tailed beats were waiting within the Shinra Tensai balls Sasuke had created, He would have to release them tomorrow after the battlefield had cleared of shinobi. He wasn't sure what to do with himself at the moment, he had always done what was required, now he felt a little bit lost, The battle had been one, What now…

"Naruto! Come on we've been waiting for you" shouted Ino as she came running towards him.

Naruto looked up and saw the blond bombshell running up towards him, albeit slightly off balance with every step.

"Ive been Waiting for you to come out ever since WE heard that the Kage had dismissed the meeting, But you never came" Ino said slightly pouting at the end of her sentence as she got closer to Naruto.

"Sorry Ino, I was talking to Hokage-sama about some stuff, only managed to get away now" Naruto stated, he was looking into Inos eyes, something seemed off about them, she couldn't quite focus on him, as if she couldn't decide which of his eyes to look at.

"Oh Naruto, You kept me waiting here for 20 minutes so you could spend time with some old lady instead" Ino said with a slight Hiccup and a giggle, She leaned in close and gently whispered in his ear "guess your gona have to find some way to make it up to me hy?"

Naruto was taken aback slightly, what was she talking about? Granny Tsunade was the Hokage, everyone had to spend time with her, Its part of her job. Naruto was about to answer when Ino suddenly pulled back and put her face directly in front of Narutos, he could see every detail of her face, her long eyelashes still covered in dust from the battle earlier, everything happened in slow motion for Naruto after that.

Ino closed her eyes and moved forward gently, she wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but the Sake pushed her onward, giving her bravery she didn't think she had, Her Lips touched his ' _Oh god, his lips are so rugged, I could get lost in them'_ she pushed forward kissing him harder, feeling her tong gently touch the inside of her own lips, deciding if she should risk it and push them through, _'Fuck it'_ Thought Ino, I've come this far, and she drove her tong between her lips and slowly made contact with the skin on the other side… Than nothing, Those perfect lips that had been hers a second ago were gone, She Opened her eyes and couldn't see anything, Than she heard a gasp and looked down, Their was her saviour flat on his ass looking up at her like he had no idea what had just happened, Ino smiled to herself, yea… she still had it.

Naruto couldn't believe it, This was his first kiss and it was happening so suddenly, One minute Ino had been looking at him the next her Lips were on top of his, He had panicked, he had no idea how to react his heart felt like it had shot through his chest, and Oh god her lips felt amazing….and than something pushed their way through them, He had collapsed on the spot when he felt Ino try and French kiss him, It was all just to much for him, he fell hard on his ass and looked up at the perfect 10 standing before him smiling, He couldn't move, "Wow, that was worth saving the world for" Naruto stated matter of factly without even thinking about the meaning.

A slight blush crept up Inos face once she heard those words, had the idiot really just said what she thought he said, Inos blush started Increasing exponentially the more she thought about what she had just heard, Until she couldn't take it anymore and started walking away back towards the tent, "COME ON IDIOT, EVERYONES WAITING"

Naruto jumped back to his feet and rushed towards Inos side,

"You tell anyone what just happened and You will wish you'd never been born" stated Ino sweetly in Naruto's ear as they walked back towards the tent shoulder to shoulder.

…

Tsunade Frowned at the scene she had just witnessed, She had never expected Ino to fall for her adopted sons Idiotic behaviour, But she supposed right now any girl in the 5 nations would happily give up their own parents for the chance at just meeting with her blond haired ninja after what had happened today. She had a slight chuckle when Naruto had fallen down just from the slight touch of Ino's lips on his, She would have to watch out for Naruto with this one, she had seen men fall hopelessly for girls like Ino before and they always came off second best, Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she sensed a familiar chakra near her.

"Uchia, why are you here"

Tsunadis anger exploded within her, all the emotions from the past few days went off like TnT inside her heart and she had to do everything she could to hold it in and stop herself from trying to kill the Rouge Nin standing next to her

"I don't understand, He could have out powered the Raikage without even trying…" Said the Uchia slowly, Thinking over each word before he stated it. "He could easily have forced the Raikage to his will and everyone else in that room would have followed him without question"

Tsunade's Knuckles Cracked and blood started running from her hands where her nails were digging into her skin. "That is why you will never be half the shinobi he is, if you cannot understand why Naruto Lay down with his nose in the dirt in that room, than I cannot help you"

Sasuke spat back "you call yourself his Mentor and yet you were willing to let him be cut down in that tent, you turned your back on him as well"

The ground shook as Tsunade slammed her fist into the floor "I WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO RIP THE RAIKAGES HEAD OF HIS SHOULDERS WITH WHAT HE JUST DID"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!" shouted Sasuke back

Tsunade went quite for a while "because Naruto asked me to trust him, Because he has the one thing your missing, Connections, between everyone he meets, If I had done anything in that room, everything he had fought for his entire life would have been eradicated, Thousands of shinobi would have wanted to avenge a Murder, Instead he wanted it to be seen as a legal trail and execution. Ending the trail of revenge with him.

"I would have slaughtered the Raikage where he stood if he had killed Naruto! I would not be able to sit back and do nothing, screw the trail of revenge" sasuke said looking directly in Tsunade's eyes.

"My grandfather always told me the Uchia were not driven by hate, But by Love, that they loved more and stronger than any other clan" Tsunade Replied without breaking eye contact.

"He told me the same thing" replied Sasuke breaking eye contact and looking at the night sky, "I didn't believe him at first, How could my clan that had their history written in blood and death have more love than anyone else, It took Naruto standing up to me and almost killing me for me to finally understand, all this time I thought I was driven by revenge… but I wasn't, I was driven by love, Love for my lost family, Love for my brother who I had thought was lost that same night my family was and had been replaced by a monster but I was wrong even Itatchi was driven by a love for his village, love so strong that he was willing to bear the burden of an entire genocide for it. I have found that same love for my village Hokage, But I think perhaps….the intensity of love that the Uchia feel may not be the best decision making tool, We are rash and think with our hearts before our heads, I will Protect Konoha from the shadows, And I will protect the future Hokage no matter what, Because I believe in my brother, I believe he can end this shinobi hell we grew up in."

Tsunadi followed Sasuke's gaze and watched the new moon rising. All her anger had evaporated during his speech.

"I do not trust you Sasuke Uchia, but I hear the will of fire in your words"

Tsunade turned her back on Sasuke

"Naruto has put his absolute faith in you, and because of that you are now a free man, Do not forget what he has done for you sasuke, You have a legacy all your own, The last Uchia, Don't let it stay that way"

Tsunade held back a tear as she walked away from the raven black haired youth behind her, It had been a long day and it was time to find an old friend.

….

Naruto's chest felt like a lion was roaring inside it, He was busy trying to memorise that moment forever, to the bets of his ability ignoring the part where he fell over and made a fool of himself, but that kiss! Man, he could relive that moment forever he thought.

"Naruto".

"NARUTO".

"EARTH TO NARUTO" shouted Kiba as he waved his hand in front of Narutus face.

Naruto jumped back into the real world and realised they had walked back into the tent .

"Oh hy kiba!" said Naurto putting his hand above his head and laughing.

"PUNISHMENT SHOTS FOR MAKING US WAIT" screamed Lee from somewhere off to the side!

"Seconded!" shouted kiba

"thirded!" said a tipsy Temari

"Its decided! Naruto has to down the bottle!" Shouted Lee again from the back of the tent.

BANG, Everyone's face went pale as sakura punched lee out of his handstand position and back onto the floor, "Their isn't going to be any left for the rest of us LEE!"

The tent filled with laughter as random calls of Sakura's an Alcoholic and other ruder phrases could be heard passed around the tent. Before Naruto knew what was happening a shot of Sake was pushed in front of him as Temari stood up to make a speech, She coughed Lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Hy! When did the sand rookie get…" Before Kiba could finish his sentence a gust of wind had thrown him clear out of the tent and straight past a worried looking Shikamaru who had opened the tent flap at the perfect time to let Kiba straight through.

"I see celebrations are well underway" Said Shikamura nonchalantly after watching Kiba roll out of site behind him for a few seconds. He was pulled into the tent and had a shot of sake pushed infront of him in the exact same way Naruto had a few second earlier.

"Now If there are no more interruptions… " at this point Temari was quietly looking around the tent but everyone was deathly silent "I came here looking for someone to throw myself against and punch out my frustration at today, but as everyone knows, Naruto wasn't here when I arrived" A bunch a laughter escaped everyone's lips as they remembered back on Temari walking into the tent fan drawn and challenging Naruto to a battle right there and then to reclaim her Title as strongest wind user, instead she had received 2 punishment shots, 1 for interrupting the festivities and 1 for arriving to the party late, which she adamantly argued she didn't deserve as she hadn't been invited to it in the first place, this had caused her to gather an addition punishment shot for attempting to weasel her way out of the first one.

"I instead found friends welcoming me with open arms, and open sake" HEAR HEAR shouted the crowd

"So here's to you guys!" Shouted Temari lifting her glass into the air

"And to Neji!"!

"CHEERS!" shouted everyone as they tipped their heads back and downed their shots.

Naruto smiled as he downed his shot, he felt the liquid burn its way down his throat and found a sense of energy he didn't know he had as it hit his stomach! He had seen Ino down her shot out of the corner of his eye, he didn't think it was possible to down a shot of sake that seductively.

….

The night went on in good humour with stories being shared and laughs heard throughout the camp, as it began to get later people started to excuse themselves and head off to bed, First was Hinata and Tenten, who had to help carry each other off as they were fairly tipsy and both were exhausted, Tenten gave Naruto a hug goodnight and headed out of the tent, as Hinata approached Naruto she barely looked at him, instead giving him a quick hug and leaving quickly behind Tenten.

Sakura and Ino were sitting next to each other and watched in anticipation as Hinata had hugged Naruto goodbye, Wondering if another slap was going to be thrown.

"I don't understand that girl" Said Sakura

"she's clearly smitten with Naruto, but its either too shy to talk to him or so angry she wants to beat him senseless"

"who cares" Laughed Ino, "If she doesn't want to take her chance someone else will"

Sakura Looked at Ino, understanding dawning as she noticed Ino start to blush and look in another direction

"YOU DIDN'T!" squeaked Sakura as she took hold of Ino's arm Looking at her.

"When you went to go look for him after the Meeting! INO YOU DIDN'T! we had an agreement"

Ino looked back into sakura eyes, Showing only pride "Hinata doesn't deserve him! You saw the way she hit him, even when he did nothing to stop her!"

Sakura sighed, feeling slight jealously but that was quickly washed away as she looked at the young blond laughing with Shikamaru and Temari across the tent, She did feel love for him, but not romantic love, she had known him for too long, and they had gotten to close over the years, He was her family she knew that, But nothing more. She looked back up at Ino.

"You know Naruto has less emotional range than Sai right" said sakura looking at her best friend

Ino laughed at that "I duno, I felt quite a bit of emotional range earlier tonight" said Ino as she waved her eyebrows seductively

Sakura just shook her head laughing as she poured herself and her friend another shot, "to life" she said

"to life" replied Ino with a smile

…

The party had died down until it was just Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari left. Everyone else had left to go to bed including Sakura and Ino, Ino had left telling Naruto she couldn't wait to see him again and to keep in touch, to which Naruto had stuttered slightly and just nodded.

All of the remaining 3 ninjas were inside sitting on the chairs Just relaxing in the quite night air.

"so, how did you do it" asked Shikamaru to the room.

"Easy, you just open your throat and pour, we've been having downing tournaments at the sand since before you guys were born" Stated Temari with a laugh

Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes "I was talking to Naruto, How did you defeat that thing, Ive ran the simulations through my head a hundred times, and I cant find a solution, he was just too powerful"

Naruto was quite for a while and sighed, "Tell you what, I have to let the Kage know tomorrow about everything and I only really want to tell the story once, so how about you come than and listen"

"You have a deal" Said Shikamaru

Just than the fabric of the Tent opened, and a figure stepped through, both Shikamaru and Temari Jumped into defensive positions, they were still on edge from what had happened today.

Naruto didn't even flinch from his position, "Hy Sasuke, about time you came in, you've been sulking outside for hours now."

Shikamaru Looked at sasuke with disgust "I'm sorry, But I have to go, thank you for tonight Naruto"

Shikamaru Walked out brushing past Sasuke on the way.

"what has his Pants in a knot" said Temari sitting back down on her chair and relaxing.

Nobody said anything.

"come grab a seat sasuke, I would offer you some sake but I think Temari managed to finish it all" said Naruto laughing, earning a death stare from Temari

Sasuke smiled "I can't remember the last time I've had a drink with friends"

"Well you do look like quite the nerd to be fair, so I'm not surprised" Said Temari laughing to herself at her own joke.

Sasuke looked at her curiously "You do know Naruto was actually the biggest nerd you've ever seen back at the academy"

"Well at least he grew out of it" said Temari defensively as she stood up and walked towards Naruto, she leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek, "You owe me wind chakra lessons oh great saviour" she said in a mocking voice lifting her eyes to look at him seductively, "Don't think I wont collect" Temari stood up feeling a slight head rush as the alcohol was catching up to her, She walked out past Sasuke, to the door, "Be a little more confident Uchia, Not everyone wants to kill you" With that Temari whisked herself out of the doorway and left the two brothers alone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, Naruto tried triumphantly to act cool but his cheeks were starting to grow redder than his lava Rasengan

Both brothers looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing!

"2 Girls in 1 night! Being the hero does seem to have its perks" sighed Sasuke as he fell into the chair next to Naruto. He reached into his jacket and removed a hip flask, he unscrewed the lid had a sip and past it to Naruto.

"what is it?" asked Naruto as he had a sip.

"whiskey made in a small village not far from the leaf" Said sasuke.

Naruto coughed slightly as the liquid went down "Good shit" he said as they both bust out laughing again, Naruto handed the flask back as Sasuke accepted it and took another sip.

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them.

"so, what was that kiss with Ino like, seemed to me she swept you off your feet" said sasuke laughing.

Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke, He flashed back to lying on the cold ground after their fight and hearing Sasuke make his first joke, everything was going to be ok. Naruto sighed "Ill tell you one thing, she's a far better kisser than you are"

Both Ninja cringed and laughed at the memory.

"What have you been up to today? You disappeared with Kakashi Sensei early this morning" asked Naruto

Sasuke took another swig from his flask before responding "Me and Kakashi Went back to base camp, he told me id have to lay low until he had the chance to talk with the Kage and sort everything out, so I've been doing just that, staying out of sight, doing a lot of thinking, wondering if and how things will ever go back to the way they were before…"

"They won't" said Naruto, reaching over and picking up the flask from Sasuke's hand before having another sip "You're a rouge Nin who saved the world, People don't know how to act or how to respond, Don't try and be the old Sasuke, because you arnt, we've both grown so much"

"how do I even begin Naruto, I have no where to live, no family, no….Connections" said Sasuke sadly

"You have me, you have kakashi and you have Sakura…she never gave up on you, As for somewhere to live, Its been pretty lonely in my apartment for the past years, I wouldn't mind a roommate" said Naruto as if it was no big deal.

Sasuke smirked "You don't think you have to ask Ino for permission before letting me stay first"

"MAN IM GONA WIPE THAT SMUG SMILE OFF …" Naruto was stopped halfway through his rant by Sasuke.

"Naruto! I came here to thank you, I know what you did for me in that meeting with the kage I don…" Sasuke was Cut off in the same fashion that he cut off Naruto earlier

"Don't mention it idiot, Your my family, of course I wouldn't let them do anything to you" Said Naruto loudly with a look of determination in his face.

Sasuke leaned back and accepted the whiskey from Naruto and took a swig, Nothing else needed to be said between the two ninja, they both Sat back and just relaxed in the quite, finally it was over.

...

That's it for now, gotta figure out how to deal with the Kage and the tailed beasts next chapter, lets see how it goes.

As always, ManThisIsWeeby


	3. Chapter 3, Friends

**_OK_** _ **, here's chapter 3, i don't think its as good as the previous 2 as I didn't really find my rhythm when trying to write about so many tailed beasts at once, but its a start for the ruff draft, have a look and let me know**_

 _ **...**_

 **WAKE UP IDIOT**

Naruto Blinked his eyes open, he swore he could have heard…

 **YOU HEARD CORRECTLY! INCASE YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ME AND THE REST OF THESE ANNOYINGLY HAPPY WANKERS ARE STILL STUCK IN THESE STUPID ROCK BALLS**

"Kurama Please, If you could just be a little more quite when your yelling…"

 **YOUR LUCKY I DON'T TURN THE VOLUME UP TO SUPER SAIYAN AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED YESTERDAY!**

"I'm sorry Kurama, but you share my memories, you know why I had to do it, Now my head is killing me so if you could.

 **IT'S A GOOD THING WE DON'T SHARE AN IQ ASWELL CAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! IVE HAD THE REST OF THE TAILED BEASTS HARASSING ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT ALL MORNING, AND LIKE HELL AM I DEALING WITH THESE COMPLIANTS ALONE, SO YOU BEST GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FIND A WAY TO SHOUT LOUDER!**

Sasuke woke up still sitting on the same chair as last night, he guessed Naruto and himself must have fallen asleep on them, He could hear Naruto talking and opened his eyes to see Naruto having an in-depth conversation with himself.

"You know no one is here Naruto, please don't tell me your going crazy"

Naruto looked over at him, "It's KUrama, he's being a real dick this morning, I just have to go and chat to him quick hold on"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw All the tailed beasts looking at him, most filled with worry but Kurama was looking at him furiously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lock you guys out last night, but I couldn't let all we have fought for be thrown away!

 **AND YOU THINK KILLING YOURSELF WAS THE ANSWER!**

Naruto stopped, He looked at Kurama as the fox was snarling at him viciously. "Your right"

 **AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON SASUKE…sorry what**

"Your right, It wouldn't have solved anything, I was stupid and rash and …..and I'm an idiot"

Kurama was thrown off slightly by this…he had been expecting a Shouting match of epic proportions and had been preparing his argument for the past 2 hours, he didn't expect this thick-headed idiot to admit he was wrong so soon…

 **Well, I mean yes, I know I was right**

"your opinion matters to me more than you know Kurama, I won't take it for granted again" Naruto looked up at the massive fox smiling and put one hand above his head and started laughing "Besides who else will look after me when I make another stupid mistake"

The Kyubi smiled at Naruto and said loud enough for all the other tailed beasts to hear, **Well Perhaps that Blond bombshell you locked lips with last night could help you,** All the tailed beasts chuckled at Narutos expense, watching the verbal banter going on between Kurama and the young Ninja.

Naruto Turned bright red "KURAMA YOU BACK STABING GOOD FOR NOTHING WEASEL FOX!"

The entire chamber filled with the laughter of the Tailed beasts as Naruto started hurling obscenities at Kurama for Disclosing his Love life to everyone who was there.

 **"Naruto, As much as we are enjoying this my paws are starting to cramp from being kept in this ball of dirt for so long" said Matatabi.**

Naruto smiled, "I have an idea, give me 30 minutes and we will be right there"

…

Naruto came back to the real world and saw Sasuke looking at him "You ready to release everyone sasuke"

Sasuke nodded towards him slowly, "anytime their ready"

"Meet me outside in 30 minutes, theirs just a few people I want to ask to come with" smiled Naruto as he stood up and stretched out his limbs before running out the tent.

….

30 Minutes later a Group of people had gathered on the hill just outside the campsite, Included in this were the 4 kage and Darui Who had been made the Interim Raikage as A had resigned last night, as well as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, bee, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

Naruto Stepped in front of the crowd to address them all "I made you a promise yesterday to tell you exactly what happened, and I thought who better to help tell the story than the Guys who were an Integral Part of it, Sasuke Lead the way"

With a node the last Uchia set off at a sprint and started heading in the direction of the tailed beasts, After Naruto smiled and started running after him the rest of the group Warily followed.

The five Kage ran along side each other

"Do you know what the meaning of this is Hokage" stated the old man floating alongside her curiously

"No idea, Naruto just sent word that he requests us to meet him here so he can tell the story" Said Tsunade Back towards him with a shrug, she wasn't concerned, she trusted Naruto with her life.

Further Back in the crowd Ino was Running with Sakura.

"I don't know why I'm coming with, He only invited me because I was with you when he came barging in to call you" Said Ino as she ran next to her friend

"What happens if someone asks why I'm here" she stated worriedly looking at the 5 Kage ahead of her.

Sakura smiled "Well Than I suppose you just let them know that Naruto felt uncomfortable leaving his girlfriend so far behind, so he made you come with"

Ino Faltered and almost tripped at hearing that "Its not funny fivehead! I'm serious, these are the leaders of the ninja world in front of us"

Sakura turned to Ino with a smirk "And standing in front of them is your Boyfriend"

Ino rolled her eyes, she wasn't getting anywhere with this argument besides, Naruto wasn't her boyfriend, she had kissed him once when they were both drunk, it didn't mean anything….did it? She thought back to what he had said _"she was worth saving the world for",_ Ino felt a shiver run down her spine as she kept thinking about those words, Ino Uzumaki had a nice ring to it Afterall.

Kakashi stayed at the very back of the group with Shikamaru running next to him, He smiled at the fact that Shikamaru had managed to get himself invited to this, He truly would be a great strategist one day.

"Sensei, Do you trust Sasuke" The question came out of Shikamuras mouth so fast Kakashi wasn't even sure he had said it.

"Your right to be Cautious, Naruto is a great Ninja but he trusts people without falter, It is his weakest quality, I'm sure you already know this, but he's going to need a lot of support when he becomes hokage, I'm glad you're here for this" Said Kakashi quietly enough so only Shikamaru could hear him

"As for your question, I fear we have no choice but to trust him, Naruto is the only person who will be able to stop Sasuke should he decide to attack the leaf again, and at the moment Naruto is so caught up in having his family back together he cant see the risks, All we can do right now is make sure Naruto isn't taken for a fool and support him"

Shikamaru nodded at his Mentors words, Although he was correct in almost everything he had said, Shikamaru disagreed with him in one aspect, With enough Planning anyone can be defeated, Even sasuke, He would not leave his village's fate up to chance, a contingency plan will have to be developed.

….

The Large Crowd arrived at the Scar That was left in the land from Naruto and Sasuke's battle, The Tailed beasts where floating above them still contained in their balls of earth

"Is this where one of the 10 tailed beast bombs hit, The land has been annihilated" asked Gara looking around.

Kakashi spoke up quickly, So he could cover for the two standing up front before anybody let something slip "I think the first Hokage and Madara battled here earlier in the fight, Harishimas 1000 Budda devastated the ground"

The 5 Kage looked around in awe," I didn't realise the 1st Hokage was capable of such destruction, He truly deserved his title" stated the Mizukage. "but that still doesn't explain what were doing here Naruto"

Naruto Looked at the waiting people and smiled "Above us the tailed beasts were… Carried By sasuke to protect them after the battle, because they were too tired to defend themselves, Today I want to introduce them to you and let them tell you their side of the story"

"Naruto are you Crazy! Their Mindless beasts! They will kill us the second their free" Shouted The old man.

"Yo ancient old man, you fool, that's not them at all! Its True!, Give them a Chance! And see for yourself!"

The gathered crowd laughed at Bee trying his best to find something to rhyme with tailed beast.

"give them a chance, please" said Naruto looking at the crowd

A nod of agreement could be seen through the awaiting people

"Sasuke, Let them go!" Shouted Naruto proudly lifting his leg on a boulder and striking a pose, A small cough came from behind him, Naruto looked behind and saw sasuke scratching his head, "umm, Naruto if you don't mind, I'm missing the other half of a release seal here" Said Sasuke While holding up his one hand.

Naruto Reluctantly stepped back from his heroic pose and moved towards Sasuke laughing, "Ok, on 3…2….1… Release" Both ninja lifted their hands and made the symbol for release together.

The ground shook as each of the balls of earth came crashing down, and one by one the tailed beasts lifted themselves out!

Everyone except for sasuke and Naruto Took a step back as the massive animals lifted themselves into the air and looked at the waiting crowd.

 **ABOUT GOD DAMN FUCKING TIME,** Stated Kurama looking down at Naruto

 **I SHOULD EAT ALL OF YOU FOR MAKING ME WAIT SO LONG TO SET US FREE,** Kurama lifted his lips and snarled at the waiting shinobi in front of him

The entire crowd had a serious look on their faces as worry crossed their eyes.

 **KURAMA! ENOUGH!** Hurled Matabi towards him, **you heard what the old man said, were at a turning point! Or do you want them to fear us and trap us for the next 1000 years again**

Kurama Gave Matabi a very dirty look and faced the other way, Staring at the hills behind them and ignoring Naruto and the Kage behind him for the time being.

"Oh Ignore him, he's just a big softy" Laughed Naruto as the rest of the tailed beasts joined him in making fun of Kurama

It looked for a second as if Kurama was going to respond but thought better of it and snarled menacingly at Son Goku instead who had gotten close and was starting to try pet his head as if to add to the Fluffy pet idea.

Naruto saw the interaction and decided it was best to start the story before Son and Kurama decided to have a monster brawl In front of the 5 Kage.

And so he did, starting from the rise of Akatsuki, to the story of Obito and his motives, Here Kakashi Spoke about who he was and what had caused the anger to fill in his heart, They moved on to the death of Itatchi and how sasuke had avenged the hidden leaf, Sasuke spoke about Kabuto and the impure world reincarnation Jutsu that the enemy had used to bring back their fallen soldiers, he spoke about how he had Forced Kabuto to lift the Jutsu, Naruto stepped in again and spoke about his time with Kurama, Learning to control his chakra on the cloud island and his fight with obito with Kakashi and guy.

They spoke about Madara Arriving and the reincarnation of the 10 tails, Sasuke spoke about how Orichmaru had helped him reanimate the fallen Hokage, Kakashi spoke about his fight with Tobi and how he had realised their visual powers were linked, How they managed to defeat Tobi and then how Madara had managed to become the ten tails Jinchuriki, How guy had opened the 8th gate and brought down a can of whip ass on Madara all the while the tailed beasts adding their parts to the ever growing story…. Than they all become quite, Naruto stepped forward and told them how Madara had Performed his Infinite Tsukuyomi, and how Sasuke had saved himself sakura and Kakashi from it under his Susanno, how they had to watch while the rest of the world was captured in a genjutsu, his breath was caught in his throat when he thought about how Kaguya had emerged. Sakura spoke out when it was clear naruto was struggling to speak while reimagining what had happened, She told the gathered crowd about how the Princess of chakra had emerged and taken them to other dimensions, how they were separated from each other and Tobi managed to Save them, At this point she had started sobbing into Innos shoulder as she held her, the memories bringing back too many emotions for her to continue, Kakashi cleared his throat and finished the story, Told the crowd how they had managed to Seal Kaguya and that the sage summoned them back to the real world, Here he took a break, and something flashed in Sasukes eyes, was it shame? But Kakashi never spoke about anything after, that was it, The story of how they had saved the world.

The awaiting crowd was quite, everybody was still digesting everything that had been told to them.

Before anybody could speak again Naruto stood up and looked at all the 5 kage, "The time of keeping the 9 great souls behind me locked up has ended, we could not have won this war without their help, and perhaps if they were free to begin with we would never have had to fight this war in the first place"

The 4 Kage seemed shocked at Naruto's accusations all except for Gara who was looking at shikaku with a smile on his face.

"Surely you cannot expect us to let these monsters walk around freely!" Shouted the Tsuchikage

Naruto looked at him with fierce intensity "The people behind me are no more monsters than you or I, They are my friends, and I will not allow them to be taken prisoner again"

"I will not be a part of this insanity! Surely you can see the chaos allowing these creatures to walk freely would cause" The Tsuchikage looked at the other 4 Kage around him, But none of them would meet his eye in agreement

"Our ways have not worked Tsuchikage, Perhaps it is time to consider something new" said Sunade Softly.

"You've all gone mad! Mark my words, The Earth shinobi will not be a part of this madness!" with that the old man turned his back on the great alliance and flew into the air.

A collective sigh left the group of gathered shinobi.

 **NARUTO…** Kurama had been listening to the entire conversation and had truly understood what the old sage had meant when he had told them to put their faith in Naruto….his friends

All of the tailed beats Touched hands and brought them forwards towards Naruto, He smiled and gave them a fist bump

 **WE WILL NOT FORGET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR US NARUTO** Said all the tailed beasts in unison,

A warm glow filled Naruto as he looked up and watched as one by one the great Chakras started lifting up and walking away, Great vibrations could be felt through the earth as they walked, until all had left except for one.

 **ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE IVE BEEN WHOLE AGAIN** , Said both Half's of Kurama in unison as The Kurama outside turned into a flow of bright golden chakra and was absorbed by Naruto.

Ino was watching from the back of the crowd in awe, She could barely keep standing in the presence of these monsters and yet Naruto…her Naruto was sitting in front of them smiling and laughing, making fun of them as if they were the closest of friends, she was amazed as she saw him stand up the Kage and tell them he would not allow them to hurt his friends, she watched without believing as every single one of them fist bumped him and thanked him for everything, she almost passed out as Naruto began to glow a bright gold and the nine tailed fox was absorbed by him.

Ino Looked at Sakura and saw pride on her face as she smiled at Naruto, ' _What have these 3 become'_ Though Ino as she looked at Team Kakashi.

Shikamaru Had managed to Calm down his thought about the massive monsters in front of him quick enough to allow him to listen to the entire story, He couldn't afford to miss even the smallest detail, he leaned down on one leg and crouched with his hands touching in front of him, trying to commit every word, every expression to memory, a few things in the story didn't add up, he noticed sasuke's expression at the end when Kakashi stepped in and ended the story abruptly, There was something they were not telling us, A thought jumped into Shikamuras mind, He quickly pulled his hands together and formed the sign for release, nothing happened, he pulled out his kunai and was about to stab himself in the arm when he was caught by Kakashi,

"Sometimes the most intelligent among us suffer the most, I know there's nothing I can say to convince you, but not now, wait and pay attention" said Kakashi soft enough so only Shikamaru could hear as he released him,

Shikamaru nodded and put the Kunai away ' _Hes right, stupid of me to allow myself to be so caught up in the possibility that this could still be a genjutsu that I could miss important information'_ Shikamura immediately found his focus again and zoned back in on what was happening he noticed the Tsuchikage Shouting at Naruto and the other Kage, he quickly picked up on what parts of the conversation he had missed and focussed on the situation, Naruto was rash, Something they would need to work on before he become Hokage, After the argument had ended and the Tsuchikage had flown away Shikamaru was already thinking about counters to any moves the earth village would make, he knew they wouldn't allow themselves to be undefended but they were not stupid enough to cause an outright attack on Naruto, Moves and countermoves though Shikamaru all the while watching Naruto absorb the last of the tailed beasts chakra into himself, He didn't totally disagree with the opinion of the Tsuchikage, he would need to find a way to counter against any attacks, Naruto would not always be there to protect them, and more so, If something happened and Naruto decided to protect his friends at the expense of the village, thinking his actions were right… he would need to be stopped, and they would have to find a way to do that, A saying that his farther had told him many times came to his mind "Absolute power, Corrupts Absolutely", a small tear left his eye as he realised he would never hear those words from his farther again, with that he closed the straps of where he kept his kunai, he knew this wasn't a dream.

Kakashi had noticed Shikamura's face change the second Sasuke hesitated, he saw him attempt to perform the release seal and knew what was coming, he reached forward and caught his arm just before he stabbed himself and made a scene, If doubt was spread among the ranks now it would cause chaos, not for the first time Kakashi realised just how bright this ninja was, his farther may have been the best strategist in the 5 nations, but this kid was on a whole other level.

...

 _ **ManThisIsWeeby**_


	4. Chapter 4, Origami

Latest chapter, I wanted to bring Konan into the story as i always thought she was a really cool character so i spent this chapter attempting to do that.

...

The ranks of Ninja were moving out and heading back home, the earth Village had been the first to pack up and leave that morning when their leader had flown in and ordered them to head out as soon as possible, The rest of the villages had awaited the return of their respective Kage before heading off.

Many heartfelt goodbyes were had, as new friends bonded by conflict swore to see each other again soon. Away from the commotion of the campsite on top of a nearby hill stood Naruto and Gara, Watching the ninja below them pack up and heading home.

"That was an amazing thing you did for the Tailed Beasts earlier Naruto, but you know standing up to the Tsuchikage will have consequences" said Gara calmly

"Ill be ready for whatever comes" replied Naruto with a smile on his face

Gara Nodded in affirmation "I hope to see you again soon Naruto, Hopefully next time over drinks and good food instead of conflict"

Naruto put his hand above his head and laughed "You can count on it Gara"

Gara started walking down the hill towards the rest of his Brothers "Oh! And one more thing Naruto, I'm leaving something very important to me with you for a while, if anything happens to It I will hold you personally responsible" said Gara, his tone going cold near the end

Naruto Gulped "What is it"

Gara turned and looked at Naruto with a smirk across his face "Oh, you will find out soon enough" With that the sand Kage Walked forward and was lifted by a swirl of Brown sand and carried forward and out of sight.

 _'I wonder what he was talking about' thought Naruto to himself scratching his head_

A piece of paper drifted slowly downwards, being carried by the wind as it slowly made its way towards the blond-haired ninja, carried as if by a life of its own, effortlessly dodging everything in its path, swept up in a breeze it came to hover just in front of the ninjas eyes, With a single sentence written on it, "This time, Let us hope this will become the flowers of hope that never dies, Thank you Naruto"

Naruto Had heard these words once before, He activated sage mode almost instantly and grabbed the paper in front of him, He felt the small trickle of chakra from the paper and located the source within moments, without telling a soul he disappeared from the mountain top and raced towards Konan.

…

Konan sent the paper towards the battlefield, it would find its intended target without to much effort, She needed answers, and she didn't have anyone else to turn to, The last thing she remembered was looking into the eyes of the man she believed was Mardara as the light slowly faded from her, Than she had awoken, By the time she had figured out how much time had passed and what was happening the war was already over, the rumours about the Hero Naruto were spreading like wild fire across the country, She had to know what had happened, she followed the signs of destruction until she had come upon the campsite of the allied forces, She was unsure of herself, she was still a member of the Akatsuki in their eyes, She needed to find a way to talk to Naruto so he could explain what had happened, Perhaps even explain why she had come back after Madara had…. She put a hand to her throat and looked up trying not to think about it, She was sitting in a small meadow a few kilometres away from the main body of the forces, she had sent her note a while ago and was sure Naruto would arrive any second, she could hear the trickle of water a small lake was trickling into a river nearby, Tears started forming from her eyes as she remembered the pain of losing her family, she could feel Madaras hand closing around her neck again as she started sobbing and struggling for breath, She felt a warm hand across her shoulder and the soft flow of warmth moving into her body, the choke hold around her neck was forced off and the depression pushing her down was suddenly lifted, She opened her eyes and saw her body glowing with a soft warm golden hue, she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her in worry, without thinking she grabbed onto Narutos shirt and pulled her face into it, trying to hide her tears, he felt warm, she couldn't help but remember the same feeling every time Yahiko had pulled her close and told her everything was going to be ok.

"Konan, Don't worry, Its going to be ok" Naruto said softly looking down at the broken ninja before him

Konan gasped and pulled back looking up into Naruto's eyes, She had to rub her face and look again, because right than she could have sworn he had sounded exactly like Yahiko.

She wiped the tears from her face and tapped the spot next to her indicating Naruto should sit down "what's happened Naruto"

Naruto looked at her confused "I thought you would have known that, you were part of Akatsuki at one stage, surely you knew their master plan"

Konan felt hurt by Naruto's accusations "that was never my dream, nor do I think was it Nagatos, we were lost war orphans Naruto, You have to understand the idea of a world without war, a world filled of piece, It appealed to us, we didn't care how we had to accomplish it, the ends justified the means"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP" shouted Naruto's "What's the point in that world! You abandoned your friends along the way!"

"I know" squeaked Konan softly, tears forming on the edge of her eyes again "You changed us Naruto, after meeting you, I put my faith in your dream…. I …..i" Konan started letting the tears flow from her face again as she remembered the battle with Madara

"What happened after you left Konan" whispered Naruto softly looking into her eyes

"I took a stand, I tried everything to stop Madara but it wasn't enough…he ….he" At this point konan put her hand against her throat and started sobbing again.

Naruto leaned towards her and embraced her in a hug, Not saying a single word, Just letting her sobs rack her body and being there as her wall. He wasn't sure how long this continued for but he didn't care, He was here for her.

Eventually Konan pulled herself from Naruto and looked up towards the sky "I don't know what to do now Naruto, I have no friends, no family, no village"

Naruto Smiled at her "You know, I've heard the land of fire are on the lookout for skilled origami artists, I believe they add some amazing decorations to the flower shops around town"

Konan looked and Naruto and let out a soft chuckle at his joke without even meaning to, "please tell me what happened"

"Well where do is start" asked Naruto

"From when I left you with pain, Tell me everything"

So Naruto did, He sat down next to Konan and talked, He hadn't felt this at ease in a long time and it was nice to be able to chat to someone independent, Naruto didn't even realise how much time had passed as he finished his story, he looked up and saw the sun was setting, At some point Konan had rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he was talking, when he looked down now he could see her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and deep, He laughed to himself ' _Man I never knew I was that boring'_ Without a second thought Naruto lifted the sleeping Konan gently using Chakra arms and made his way back towards the Camp site, He wasn't sure who would still be there as most of the ninja would have left to go back home long ago.

He carefully walked back trying his best not to wake her, he wanted to know what had happened in her battle with Madara, who he know knew was actually Tobi, but he would wait for her to tell him, As he walked out of the trees into the clearing he saw all the pop-up medical tents had been taken down and the ground was empty except for 4 remaining ninja sitting around a fire chatting, He slowly walked towards them until he could clearly make out Ino, Kakashi, Temari and Hinata all laughing around the camp fire cooking something, As he started getting closer the Ninja looked up and noticed him and started waving for him to come over, Slight frowns appeared over their faces as they saw he was carrying someone , Lucky for Naruto Konan had the good sense to remove her Akatsuki Robes in exchange for something a bit more Civilian.

"Whose that Naruto" Asked Kakashi as Naruto walked into the light of the campfire and slowly put Konan down on the floor gently where she proceeded to roll over and start gently snoring

Naruto smiled at Konans Snores "Shes just a girl who helped me in my travels with Jiraya a long time ago, I found her on the outskirts of the battle, All her family were killed in the conflict so I invited her to stay with us"

"and does this girl have a name" Asked Ino slightly Irrated

Naruto didn't pick up on her tone of voice and just replied slowly to the group" yea…yea…. Her names Konan"

Hearing her name Konan slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't sure what had happened, one minute she was listening to Narutos story, the next she was leaning on his warm gentle shoulders and now all of a sudden she was surrounded by 4 people and a smiling Naruto

"where….Where am I"

"you fell asleep so I brought you back to the camp, Almost everyone's left but apparently a few of my friends still think I need protection" Said Naruto light heartedly, Inside he was very happy they were waiting for him

Konan slowly sat up and saw the people around her, There was a silver haired young ninja right in front of her smiling, he held out his hand and as she grabbed it he pulled her up and introduced himself, "I'm Kakashi, nice to meet you, behind me is Ino, Temari and Hinata" Konan smiled and introduced herself to the remaining Ninja. A loud growl emanated from her stomach as she smelt the delicious food cooking on the fire, Everyone laughed and dished themselves up some food as they sat around the camp fire just enjoying each other's presence.

"so why are you still here Temari" said Naruto smiling

Temari looked at Naruto Curiously "I'm coming with you guys for a bit, didn't my brother tell you?"

Naruto's face sparked with understanding "OH! That's what he meant" Naruto started laughing

"What! What did he say" asked Temari

"He told me if anything happened to you he would hold me directly responsible" said Naruto still laughing

"man that weasel best hope he has found a good hiding place by the time I get home, Passing me off like I'm his property" Temari said while she Aggressively pulled her fan closer to her as the rest of the camp fire let out soft chuckles

Konan's eyes were slowly drifting closed as she was losing the fight to stay awake after the warm meal filled her up, She Kakashi and Temari said their goodnights and went and crawled into some sleeping bags next to the fire and had passed out quickly. Before Temari went to bed She walked up to Naruto and softly whispered something in his ear that made him turn a bright shade of red.

Both Hinata and Ino saw what had happened and were dying to know what she had told him.

…..

Naruto Sat around the fire with Ino and Hinata just slowly looking at the flames.

"thank you, for waiting for me, it nice being able to be around friends and not have had to travel back alone" said Naruto

"Of Course! We would never have left you Naruto" Said Ino brightly smiling at him

Hinata Nodded Fiercely as well, She hadn't spoken much since Naruto had arrived, she was ashamed of her actions earlier when she hit him, She hadn't thought about his feeling and had selfishly used him as a punching bag to make herself feel better about Neji's death, She had Told her farther what had happened in the tent expecting him to support her but instead he just looked more disappointed than she had ever seen him before, as he turned and walked away from her he said only 1 thing "Perhaps the fault is not with his reaction, but with yours". She was determined to make things right and apologise to Naruto, so she had stayed with the others and waited for him to return, At first they had been worried about where he was but sasuke assured them that he was fine and would return when he was ready.

"Naruto, how do you know this Konan? How did you meet her" Asked Ino, Only Hinata noticed there was something slightly more than just curiosity in her voice, was that jealousy? She took another look at her supposed friend and noticed her cleavage was showing just a bit more than normal, as if she had found the tightest fitting top she owned and put it on. A Spear of hatred formed behind her eyes and she slowly realised the real reason Ino had offered to stay with them tonight, Than her heart dropped as she thought of what she had done to Naruto the previous night again.

Naruto sighed and thought quickly before answering the question, There was no point in lying to his friends, they would find out the truth eventually anyway.

"what I'm about to tell you, you guys have to swear to mention it to anyway without my permission"

Both girls looked at him curiously but promised

Naruto looked Directly at Ino "She was a member of the Akatsuki"

Hinata Gasped loudly and put her hands in front of her mouth to keep herself quite

"The Akatsuki wasn't always the terror organisation you know, they were originally formed to bring about piece to the world…..but they were taken over by Selfish Individuals and Konan got lost within them, She was there that day I defeated pain, She gave up on the Akatsuki and put her faith in us that, since than she has lost all her friends and family and she needs somewhere to belong "

Ino nodded slowly taking in the story "And if the village knew she had once been a part of that organisation they would never accept her"

"exactly" said Naruto as he reached up and yawned

"anyway, I think I'm going to bed guys, long way home tomorrow" said Naruto

"ill take First watch" Chirped up Hinata almost a little bit too loudly

Everyone nodded and slowly made their way to their sleeping bags

Hinata gently grabbed Naruto's hand before he could walk way, "can I talk to you quickly" whispered Hinata softly

Naruto Nodded and made his way with her just out of ear shot of a certain Blond bombshell who was considering using her mind transfer jutsu to make Naruto tell Hinata to get lost

"Im sorry" spat out Hinata Literally hitting Naruto in the face with a few specs of saliva that came out with the intensity of her words

Naruto laughed as Hinata quickly grabbed her shirt and used it to try and wipe off her spit from Narutos face all the while Turning bright red and whispering how sorry she was repeatedly.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from trying to wipe his face as he stared into her eyes ' _Man she really does have such amazing eyes_ " Thought Naruto

"Hinata Its ok, You don't need to apologise, I deserved it"

"No that's not what I …" Before Hinata could finish Naruto Interrupted her

"I owe you my life Hinata, if it wasn't for your bravery pain would have taken me during my fight with him, I can never repay you for that" Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug

"I miss Neji as well, More than anything, and I promise I will never Upset you again" with that Naruto let go and walked towards his bed role and climbed in

"no…that's not what I meant Naruto-kun, I was the one who was wrong, I should have been apologizing" But Hinata had said it so softly that she was the only one who heard.

...

A pair of eyes watched the campfire burning from the shadows, ... The figure hadn't expected things to go so smoothly, Konan was suppose to be arrested and thrown in for questioning as a member of the Akatsuki. But no matter, It was all a waiting game after all...

...

ManThisIsWeeby


	5. Chapter 5, Wind

Yes, My spelling and grammar is terrible. I try, I struggled to finish this chapter so its not my best, will look at it again when the story develops more.

The first light of the morning sun dripped over the bodies of the motionless ninja, slowly itching their eyelids, gracefully warming up their exposed faced.

The group gently rose and Kakashi handed out some dried bread for breakfast, even with the meagre meal everyone's spirits where high, they were going home!

Ino was the first to speak "Wonder what we will find when we get back, apparently its pretty beat up, those roots seemed to have taken root everywhere and damaged half the world by the sounds of things"

"As long as Ikakus Ramen shop is fine everything else can be rebuilt" laughed Naruto with a bright smile on his face

Ino looked into the eyes of this strange ninja, Yesterday he had been laughing with 9 tailed beasts as if they were his best friends and now he was more worried about his favourite ramen shop than his home, she didn't understand him at all, and that made her want him so much more so, "who are you Uzumaki" Whispered Ino Softly

"huh? I didn't hear you Ino sorry?" said Naruto leaning in closer to her face with a strange look in his eyes.

Inos face went bright red as she blushed and took a step back very quickly and turned to walk in the direction of Temari "nothing….. nothing, just talking to myself, heaven knows I could use an intelligent conversation every now and again"

"Heavy! Not even a day after I save the world and I'm already getting shredded again" Laughed Naruto loudly as he put his hand behind his head

The group laughed and started making their way back towards the leaf village, Naruto Next to Konan, with Hinata and Kakashi in front and Temari and Ino behind in pairs of two, chatting all the way.

…

Temari nudged Ino a few minutes into their trip and waved her eyebrows as she pointed to Naruto "So, what's going on between you and blondie"

Ino almost lost her footing and had to catch herself as she kept running next to Temari "Nothing, We were just talking"

"oh I saw, To bad your face seemed to be wanting to do a lot more than just talking" Smirked Temari as she looked towards Ino.

Ino gave Temari a very dirty stare and picked up her pace catching up to Naruto and Konan in front of them

"Well If your not keen mind if I take a shot" shouted Temari at the top of her lungs so Naruto and Konan could hear as well, both ninja turned to look over their shoulders but all they saw was Temari killing herself laughing and Ino rushing towards them with a look of hate and what seemed to be embarrassment on her face, Both Naruto and Konan looked at each other puzzled.

"Don't look at me, they are your friends" said Konan shrugging

Naruto had a twinkle appear in his eye at this "Your also my friend now, and that makes them your friends as well"

Konan Laughed "Well the blond haired one I like, The sand ninja though scares me"

Before she could finish her sentence Ino pushed in-between the two runners and joined them

"Hi Guys! Mind If I join you up here" At this Point Ino wrinkled her nose "I think Temari keeps farting back there, must be why she's so good at wind style, cause she's always full of hot air" Konan and Ino stared at each other for a second and started laughing,

"I told you I liked this one Naruto…..Naruto" Both parties stopped dead in their tracks and looked around them, Naruto had vanished.

They doubled back and found a very annoyed looking Temari tangled up in bushes with a hysterical Naruto who looked on the verge of suffocation from laughing so hard on top of her.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WHO JUST STOPS DEAD LIKE THAT" shouted Temari at the ninja entangled with herself.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT"

"Temari…. I Hic…. Hahaha … Ino HAHA….." At this point Naruto couldn't even get any words out, the more he remembered what Ino had told him the more he started laughing.

"she, Ino , We now understand why your wind… AHAHA why your wind chakra is so strong"Naruto just managed to blurt out the words before collapsing in a fit of laughter again.

Temari looked up at Ino as dawning appeared on her face, What was her best action here, She wasn't sure what Ino had said but it seemed to be very clear that she was making fun of her, two can play at that game thought Temari Wickedly, Temari's eyes immediately brightened and she started laughing with Naruto, "well at least I was back here to break your fall Naruto-kun, If it was Ino you would probably have fallen straight through her stick figure and broken something"

Naruto wasn't listening to a word Temari had said, he was still busy trying to recover from the fart joke from earlier, however Ino heard it and her eyes went sickly sweet as she stared at Temari

"yes, thankfully your ample frame was here to protect him" stated Ino coldly

Temari stared straight back into Ino's eyes, "Oh Naruto could you please help me up, I think you may have sprained my ankle"

Naruto immediately got up and leaned over Temari gently touching her ankle "Im so sorry Temari, let me take a look at it"

"It feels fine, hopefully it's just a bruise" said Naruto as he gently grabbed Temari by the forearm and lifted her up.

Temari 'Accidently' Fell forwards into Naruto chest as he lifted her and put her head against his shoulder

'Oh wow" Thought Temari as she felt her head fall onto Naruto's shoulder, she was doing all of this to get back at Ino…but damn, His shoulders felt so warm, she felt so protected in his arms, NO! she was Temari of the sand! She wasn't here to fall in love! She was here to become the strongest warrior in the 5 nations, this had to stop before things got out of hand.

"Thank you, Naruto, its actually feeling much better now, I think I will be fine"

Naruto smiled at her "I'm glad, your brother would have killed me if I was the one to have hurt you"

Temari smiled sweetly up at Naruto from his chest "I think we best be getting on, Kakashi and Hinata are probably wondering what happened to us"

…..

Ino was fuming, she couldn't believe how that skank had pretended to hurt her ankle so she could cuddle up close to her Naruto, In fact she probably Jumped into Naruto as he tripped so he would fall on top of her! And now he and that Wind village Whore were running together laughing ahead of her as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Who the hell does this girl think she is! Ino had known Naruto almost his entire life and this harlet thinks she can just come in out of nowhere and take him from her! OVER HER DEAD BODY.

"hy…are you ok" Said Konan looking at Ino as she ran along side her

Ino's face softened as she looked to the girl on her left, Its strange, I know nothing about this girl and yet she seems so innocent and lost thought Ino to herself

"Im fine Konan, Just a bit tired is all I think" replied Ino sweetly

Konan smiled at Ino and nodded.

…..

It was late afternoon by the time the group made it back to the leaf village, the setting sun shimmering over the faces of the hokages in the mountain, Naruto smiled as he looked up and saw the face of his dad looking down on him.

"welcome home everyone" said Kakashi with a smile

"It feels so good to be back, I can't wait to see my family again" said Hinate with a smile.

There was an eerie silence "yea….I need to go see my mom and let her know…about dad" Ino said softly a small tear coming to her eyes.

Kakashi put his hand on Ino's shoulder "were here for you Ino, all of us"

Ino sniffed loudly to herself and put her head up with a fake smile, "Ill see you guys later" she said as she ran off into the village.

"you should really think before you speak princess" said Tamari sarcastically as she walked after Ino to make sure she was ok.

"Im so sorry… I didn't…" With that Hinate ran after Temari and Ino to apologise

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at Naruto and Konan still behind him, "remember this, Sometimes the ends do not justify the means Naruto, Great leaders consider all outcomes, anyway I think we should go report in to the Hokage office and let her know we've arrived back safely"

"you two go on ahead, ill see you there" With that Naruto disappears, A small tear falling down his face as he goes.

Kakashi sighs, well I guess its just you and me Konan.

"I guess so" said the Akatsuki member softly.

As they were walking Konans nose started twitching "what's that amazing smell"

Kakashi laughed "you really are Naruto's friend, I guess we have time to stop and eat first" he grabbed her hand and gently lead her into the Ramen stand.

 **((((Weird ending I know, But I just wanted to get this last chapter out so I can move on with the story)))**

-ManThisIsWeeby


	6. Chapter 6, Home

**Welcome to chapter 6 everyone.**

 **Yes, my spelling and** **grammar** **is terrible I know.**

 **Please read and review and let me know.**

...

Ino found herself staring at her house, The city was in chaos, medical services were running all over the place as people were still being taken to and from the hospital, massive roots had speared the ground in places tearing up homes and streets in the progress, right in front of her was once such root, carving a line straight through the middle of her house, she couldn't breath..., she felt her knees begin to tremble, a terrible sadness smashed into her, she collapsed onto the ground, she couldn't breath… there was a reason nobody had seen her mom since the war had ended, there was nothing left to see.

Inos entire world went black, she had lost everything, she no longer felt the presence of anything outside of herself, all she experienced was hearing the explosion, seeing the annihilation of the allied forces HQ, she hadn't had time to think about it back than, It was only survival, her dad was gone, she had been devastated by it, but the thought of her mom had kept her going, she needed to get to her mom to comfort her, to be her rock, but now….there was noone left to comfort, the idea that had been keeping her going all this time was gone, another wave of depression smashed into her again, her dad, her mom, both couldn't breath…

What was the point in fighting so hard, she had lost everything regardless, she wanted to burst out crying but no tears would come, her heart had closed itself to the world in attempt to protect her from the harsh reality she knew was coming, she tried not to think about anything, surely nothing was better than pain. Acid made its way towards her nostrils as she felt her bowels empty themselves on the road in front of her, she didn't care, she fell over sideways feelings the vomit try and come again but get stuck in her throat, her lungs tried to cough to force out the foreign invader but didn't have the strength, alone.

"INO!" a scream was heard throughout the square, a dark haired girl with pale eyes was sprinting towards a blonde skeleton on the street corner, panic flared up as people noticed the blond wasn't breathing.

….

Sasuke couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be taken into custody, when he arrived back at the village with Tsunade the lord of the land of fire had demanded he be thrown in jail for his crimes, even though he had been granted amnesty by the Ninja world the land of fires rules were supreme, As the command was given 10 Swordsman rushed towards Sasuke and surrounded him, it would have been childs play to kill them all where they stood before they even knew what had happened, but he didn't, Instead he just allowed himself to be arrested, Naruto's actions at the 5 kage summit had clearly made a bigger impression on him than he imagined, he looked at Tsunade as he was being put in handcuffs, a look of worry passed over her eyes as Sasuke was led off towards the prisons, A blindfold was put on him in an attempt to suppress his ocular powers, Sasuke sighed and purposefully suppressed himself in an attempt to make his jailors feel at ease, he was dragged off and thrown in a cell.

That had been 2 days ago.

He had been visited by the acting Hokage 3 times since that incident, at first she had come storming into the jail after him,

" Sasuke, do not do anything, we will sort this out, but make sure you dont break out of here or everything Naruto did for you will be worthless"

With those words she had stormed off and left Sasuke alone in his cell, he sighed, really it wasn't so bad down here, he had planned on being alone for a while anyway, sulking as naruto would have called it, at least now he had a reason not to see or talk to anyone for a while, he smiled at the humour in his current situation and sat down to "sulk".

The next few times the Hokage had been to visit was a cold affair, they clearly still didn't like each other much but Tsunade was trying everything in her power to get him released for naruto sake.

"You haven't told him im down here yet?" asked sasuke

"No, and I don't plan to, That kid will rip this place up if he hears what they have planned for you" Said Tsunade more to herself than to sasuke

"You do realise if he looked he could locate me in an instant"

Tsunade sighed, "we will deal with that when it happens, In the meantime i'm more concerned with trying to get you out of here without creating an international incident"

Sasuke Laughed "you do realise if I wanted I could Break through this place in an instant"

Tsunade looked at him seriously "Dont think im an idiot sasuke, I know the only reason you are here is of your own free will, I also see that as the first real sign of what naruto was trying to convince me of all this time, I'm starting to be convinced that you're not the monster everyone sees you as, Naruto might be a clumsy fool...but eventually he breaks down everyone's walls"

With that Tsuande stood up to leave, "Do not give the people of this land anything else to fear, If we want to strive for the peace Naruto has fought so hard for, We cannot have fear sprouting about at such a fragile time"

….

The sky was beginning to darken, a beautiful red glow was still visible as the sun set behind the mountain, Naruto sat upon the head of his father, watching over the village beneath him, He hadn't had some time to himself since the war had begun, Naruto sighed, he had thought being alone would help him put his thoughts together and deal with everything that had happened, he was wrong, he'd spent the better part of the past 2 hours fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on in an attempt to avoid dealing with how he felt, not even 2 days ago he had to say goodby to his dad...again, he knew he shouldn't feel this kind of loss for someone he had barely known, but he had allowed himself for a second to feel like he belonged to a family when he was fighting alongside his dad, when they had teleported the villages away from danger, It had given him a rush to think this is what he was missing out on all these years.

Naruto felt a deep laugh from inside himself "YOU KNOW SAVING THE WORLD WITH YOUR OLD MAN ISN'T QUITE THE SAME THING AS CATCHING BALL"

Naruto smiled at Kurama, "I know, but it's the only memory I have"

Naruto decided he had spent enough time sitting up here mopping by himself, he just wasn't the solitary kind of person, he missed being with his friends, the only thing that had kept him up here this long is the thought of baachan punching him across the village for running off instead of reporting in the second they got back, well no point putting it off any longer thought naruto as he got up and activated sage mode, If i was sulking this long I can only imagine if I don't drag sasuke with me now hes gonna be sulking for the next few years.

It only took Naruto a few seconds to locate his brother, something felt off, sasukes chakra felt repressed, Naruto frowned and started running.

…

Sasuke wasn't sure how long it had been since he was thrown in here but he recognised an energy rising from just outside the entrance to the prison, he laughed, I guess the Idiot finally decided to come looking for me.

"Lord Uzumake! We can't allow you to ente…." Sasuke felt Naruto raise his Chakra and heard the soldiers pass out from sheer pressure at the entrance, He sighed, a maelstrom of wind blew its way into the prison and stopped just outside his cell, he heard the scream of metal being ripped off its hinges.

"NARUTO! Stop! I came here of my own free will, Did you really think this idiots would be able to capture me otherwise"

...Naruto stopped dead, His chakra cloak vanished and he slowly released the gate he was about to tear off its hinges, "Sasuke…."

"Your going to ruin everything you idiot, Can you imagine if their hero rushed in here and helped me escape, It would throw the country back into turmoil" sasuke said to him behind the bars

"sasuke…. " Naruto sniffed, "their planning on killing you"

Sasuke softly smiled, "I thought that might be the case, i've done a lot of things im not proud of naruto, some people might agree that punishment is what I deserve"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN" Naruto screamed, "the killing needs to end".

"Naruto, You were willing to let yourself be killed for my sake only a day ago, If my death will help reunite the country can you imagine how many lives it will save"

Silence filled the chamber as Naruto took a deep breath, Alarm bells started sounding as soldiers rushed towards the prison.

"You need to get out of here before they find you, if your caught down here it will cause all kinds of trouble" Sasuke said softly

Naruto stepped back softly, "I will save you Sasuke", with that he was gone and the cell was still again, a few dozen soldiers rushed into the empty room but soon found at their prisoner was still their bound in chains...

…..

Tsunade felt a Chakra Presence assimilate itself in her office, Shizune collapsed and passed out in front of her, she sighed.

"If you don't calm down, your going to kill my assistant"

She felt the pressure disappear, She sighed inwardly, a few more seconds of that and she wasn't sure if she could have remained conscious either,

"So I take it your the reason for the lord of fire sending me a message requesting to triple the guards on Sasukes cell"

She turned around in her chair to face her adopted son, A look of Anger burning in his eyes

"HOW COULD YOU SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING, ACT AS IF EVERYTHING'S OK! I TRUSTED YO" _CRACK…._

Naruto looked up from the pile of rubble he had been hurled into from Tsuande's punch.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THERE ARE OTHERS PEOPLES LIVES AT STAKE AT THE MOMENT HERE AS WELL, IT'S TIME YOU STOP ACTING SO SELFISH AND LOOK AROUND" Tsunade began to cry.

Naruto was left speechless " Baachan…."

Tsunade walked forward and pulled Naruto into a hug, "I'm doing everything I possible can to save Sasuke, and I promise we won't let them execute him, But you need to let me do my job"

Naruto started crying in his adopted mothers arms "Im sorry Baachan, I just...I don't know what to do"

Tsuande looked down at the blond hair in her bosom, she swivilied her nose "well you can start by taking a bath"

Naruto Laughed, "Yea its been a long week"

"Naruto, I need you to do something for me, There are so many wounded in our hospital, I think it will do them good to be visited by their hero, We need to get everyone back on their feet as soon as possible"

Naruto looked up at her smile, the worry seemed to wash off his shoulders " yea, that sounds good, I think it's about time I went and checked up on everyone"

Naruto gave his adopted mother one last hug and slowly started walking out of the door.

"OH! And Naruto one last thing, In 2 days time we are holding a remembrance for everyone we lost during the war, The kage from all the other villages will be here to show their respects"

Naruto faltered slightly as he stepped out the door "gotcha barchan" he said as he stepped out, it will be nice to see Gara again thought Naruto as he left.

Shizune Opened her eyes to see the Hokage staring down at her, "what… what happened"

"No idea, you just passed out, clearly you've been working too hard, Go home and take the rest of the day off"

Shizune just nodded slowly and gently walked herself out the office holding her head.

Tsunade Sighed, She had to find a way to get the fire lord to give Sasuke amnesty, Looking at her desk she saw the RSVP's from the five kage, one of them was missing, Tsunade smiled, She may have just found a way to solve her problems.

...

 **Man...ThisIsWeeby**


	7. Chapter 7, Ino

**This entire chapter is from Ino's perspective, let me know what you think.**

 **...**

Ino slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, slow methodical beeping crept its way into her ears, she felt….comfortable, soft sheets where covering her gentle frame, the air smelt fresh and full of flowers, she slowly stretched her legs downwards, they felt like they hadn't moved in ages…. Something clicked, it all came back to her in a rush, the war, seeing the village again….the debris that had once been her house….. The mangled frame of her mom pushed against a wall, a root piercing straight through her chest. She bolted up straight and started screaming, ripping her hands forwards to try tear the image out of her eyes, something grabbed her and pulled her back down, she tried her best to fight against it but her struggle was in vain, what little strength she had left in her body was no match for whatever held her back, she felt herself falling into the bed, falling back down into that black abyss, but again she felt something pushing back, holding her above the void, this time it was more gentle though, it felt warm, like a blanket being wrapped around her, she opened her eyes again, but they had not been able to adjust to light just yet, she could make out the outline of a figure, a golden fox curiously looking down on her, she didn't have the strength to wonder anything more as she passed out again. But something felt different, the dark void was still surrounding her, trying its best to find a way to overwhelm her again, but it couldn't get any entrance, her blanket surrounded her and protected her, shimminering a brilliant gold.

Ino was running down a dark corridor, something was chasing her….something terrible, she could feel its eyes on her neck, the eyes of a predator, fierce and determined to get its prey, She bolted as fast as she could never daring to look back, for the second she did it would be all over, She kept running until the corridor opened up to a large field and in the center of the field grew a lone tree, she ran for everything she had, she knew if she could just reach the tree she would be safe, she felt the wind brush her forward as if edging her on, 100 meters….50….10, she had made it, she touched the bark and the creature behind her vanished, she took a deep breath and looked up at the tree as it slowly shifted and changed, a human face emerged from the bark, one she recognised…. One she had seen a thousand times before, "My little Ino…..why couldn't you have saved me, you just left me to die"

"MOM! No….i tried….i i"

The face swirled up in rage and started screaming, "YOU LET US DIE"

INO crumbled down onto her hands and knees…." No...mom.."

She felt sharp teeth on the back of her neck, the creature had returned to take its prey.

A soft glow began to resonate around her, The creature let go and cried out in pain, it felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders, she looked up, she was still in the field, although where the tree once stood now a flower shop had taken its place, still and beautiful, a bright golden circle had sprung up around her and the shop, The creature walking around on the outside of it, it gently touched its paw forward towards the barrier, a blinding flash and the creature was gone. Ino stood up and slowly walked towards the flower shop, she opened the door...the bell rang…. She opened her eyes.

The creature watched on from the shadows, something had taken its prey away from it, But the creature was relentless, it would not give up its chase, it lay down and began its weight, if there was one thing it had, it was time.

…

The laugh of a young woman filled the air " ahahaha, it's taken notice my love"

"Indeed it has beautiful" said the man picking her up in a embrace and swinging her around.

She loved it when he did this, she leaned down and gently locked lips with the charming gentlemen infront of her.

"When can we do it! I want to go now" she squealed still in his arms.

….

She entered the flower shop, the bell rand, she opened her eyes, staring directly back at her where a pair of mirror blue pools, It took Ino a while to understand what was happening, She breathed out.

"Ino, are you ok"

"...where am i"

The blue eyes backed off and finally Ino could see the entire face come into view, it was a face she recognised, Slight whisker marks running down the cheeks, Blond messy hair falling down from his forehead, a skew nose….. "Naruto…..where am I"

Naruto stepped back and looked at Ino with relief clearly showing on his face, He smiled at her, she didn't understand why but that smile warmed up something inside of her.. "Your in the hospital Ino-san"

Ino slowly lifted herself into a Sitting position and looked around her, as she did so the sheets fell down onto her lap, she looked around and saw the room was empty except for naruto and the machines in the background still beeping, As she turned towards the blond Ninja she noticed his face had changed to a bright crimson and his mouth hung open slightly, she couldn't help but laugh seeing that image, it was as if he was transfixed, "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto turned around to stare out the window almost instantly, "Ummm, ah, well ino san, see your sheet, well your cloths um…."

Ino sat there trying to make sence of the jumble of words pouring out of naruto's mouth, It was almost as if he was trying to communicate with her. "Naruto Spit it out".

Naruto inched even closer to the window, insuring it was wide open so there was ample escape room, "Your chest...its not covered"

Ino stared at naruto's back quizzically, What was he talking abo….. Inos face turned bright crimson, matching and even possibly exceeding the shimmer of even narutous, she looked down and shrieked out, grabbing the covers infront of her and pulling them up so fast she almost rolled out of the bed.

Ino saw her doors burst open as Sakura rushed inside, "What's wrong! I heard a scream"

Sakura Looked towards Ino sheer delight filling her seeing her friend up and awake, than she noticed the embarrassment on her face and Ino tightly holding the blankets up to her chest, she slowly turned her head towards the window and saw naruto who at this point was 4/5ths of the way out and seemed to be mentally preparing for his strategic escape.

"NARUTOOOO!"

He was almost home free….he had gotten cocky, there was no way she could catch him in mid jump…...oh boy was he wrong, The first sign his well planned out escape route had gone balls up was the feeling of his shirt hooking on the window sill slowing down his freefall.

The next was the hand closing around his ankle with the force of a thousand tons of concrete Suddenly reversing his direction and momentum back towards the window.

The third and final horseman of the apocalypse or so it seemed was the visage of absolute terror the look of revenge burning in the eyes of a pink haired "nurse".

"GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO PUNCH YOU STRAIGHT INTO TSUNADES OFFICE RIGHT THIS SECOND" Screamed the pink haired visage.

Ino couldn't help but laugh at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her, The greatest Ninja in the world helplessly pulled back through a window a look of absolute shock and disbelief as his valiant escape plan had failed.

"Relax Sakura, I just got a fright when I woke up and saw naruto looking down at me, nothing happened"

It looked for a second like sakura was about to argue but than she brightened up as she realised her best friend was awake again, she ran over to her and embraced her in the biggest hug she could muster.

"I'm so glad you're awake, At one point…..well it doesn't matter now" Said sakura as she quickly brushed a tear from her eye and pulled Ino into another hug.

Ino returned the hug with one hand making sure to keep her sheet up with the other.

Naruto put his hand behind his head and smiled at the two of them, "Im glad your feeling better as well Ino-kun"

All 3 of the friends sat down and started chatting, Sakura explained that Ino had been unconscious for almost 2 days and they couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her, so they were going to run a few more tests before she would be allowed to leave, Sakura Stood up to leave as she had other patience she still had to deal with but promised to come back later.

As Ino lay in the bed watching sakura walk out she looked back at Naruto who still had that goofy smile on his face, "so….guess we finally have something in common Naruto"

Naruto looked up at Ino

"Where both orphans" she said cooly, looking up at the hospital ceiling and trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

She felt his hand gently grab hers.

Nothing was said after that, really there was nothing to say….

Ino slowly drifted back off to sleep, her hand closing around Narutos.

….

Ino Awoke in a cold sweat, Nightmares had plagued her sleep, She dreamt she was sitting in her flower shop surrounded by the gold circle but she felt uneasy, like the predator was still out there.

She looked around and saw her room was empty, slight disappointment filled her as she had been hoping to see a mop of blond hair looking back at her, Can't expect him to always be here I suppose she thought to herself, Outside her window the morning sun was only just starting to rise, She got up out of bed and got dressed, she didn't care how many more tests fivehead wanted to run she was getting out of here, She stood up to leave and wondered not for the first time where she was going to go, her home had been destroyed. She had to start somewhere though so she opened her door and made her way to the front of the hospital, She couldn't believe how busy it was still, There were beds in the corridors as every room was overflowing, nurses and doctors ran about everywhere tending to people's wounds.

She quietly snuck off out the front door before anybody noticed and tried to pull her back in, the sun felt amazing on her face as she left the sterile wards behind her, She needed to find someplace to stay for a bit, just until she could sort things out and get back on her feet, normally she would gone to Sakura's place but she wasn't in the mood to receive a lecture on ditching the hospital, Maybe Hinata would let me stay there for a bit she thought, before remembering the look of loathing and jealousy Hinata had given her when she realised Ino was hitting on Naruto, She decided against Hinate as she wasn't in the mood to be poisoned in her sleep over some jealous feud, She carried on walking through the town without really watching where she was going, instead daydreaming about what kind of poison hinata may chose and if she would be able to identify it before it's too late.

She decided maybe it would be best to just rent a hotel room for the first couple of night to get herself sorted out.

She spent the rest of the day Inside showering and putting away what meager possessions the clean up team had managed to scrounge up from her home and brought to the hotel, it wasn't much, 2 bags of clothes and some photos, She packed the cloths away and left the photos in the packet, she wasn't quite ready to look at them yet, the sun was starting to set when her stomach rumbled, she laughed at how hungry she actually felt, she hadn't eaten the entire day, Ino jumped out of bed and made her way outside, With the Small amount of money she had left after paying for the hotel she wasn't exactly going to be eating like a princess, she made her way to the ramen stand, As she stepped inside the smell filled her nose and she realised just how hungry she actually was, she looked at the menu and smiled when she saw a new item had been added, The Naruto special, I think i'll have this please, she looked up and Ichiraku smiling back at her,

"You wouldn't happen to be Ino would you?"

Ino looked up in shock "How did you know my name"

"Naruto is constantly talking about" said a female voice from behind the stove, "Kinda hard not to notice, I think the phrase was Blond Bombshell, If i remember correctly"

Ichiraku and his daughter laughed at Inos expense as she blushed slightly.

"You wouldn't be able to drop something off for me would you Ino, I'll give you your meal on the house to compensate you"

Ino looked up at the ramen guy, she wasn't really in a financial stable enough situation to turn down offers like this she smiled at him "sure"

"See the thing is Naruto hasn't come to eat anything today and knowing him he's probably been so busy helping out he hasnt had the chance to, so I was wondering if you could drop off some ramen for him"

"Umm, sure, but I have no idea where he lives" said Ino softly

"He will be out at the training fields, He's always there at this time trying to get some more work in"

"..ok it's a deal" Said Ino with a smile on her face, She grabbed both take-away ramens and left the store heading towards the field

Ichirakus daughter eyes him slyly, "Hasn't come in to eat today hy, Maybe my memory is a bit hazy cause I remember a Yellow head of hair scoffing down 3 bowels only a few hours ago"

Ichiraku Laughed softly "Naruto told me how her entire house was burnt down, She would never have allowed me to just give her the food for free"

"Always the romantic old man" laughed his daughter

….

Ino slowly walked towards the training field holding the takeaway, She really thought it was so sweet how old man ramen cared so much for Naruto, She had always wondered why Naruto loved that place so much, when she looked at the menu it was clear, everything was so cheap, Only now that she was in the same boat did she realise that naruto probably never had someone to make food for him, and needed to make what little allowance he was given last.

It was getting dark as she arrived at the training fields, But all was quiet, noone was here, she tentatively called out "Naruto", But got no response, she walked further in, standing at the tree line and tried again "Naruto!" this time she heard a response….if you could even call it that, more of a loud snife and snore mixed together, she looked up and located the source of the sound, there between 2 trees was a crudely constructed hammock, old ramen takeaway boxes Littered the floor around it, and sleeping in it at what Ino presumed must be the most uncomfortable position he could possibly have achieved with less than half his body actually in the hammock and the rest leaning dangerously over to the right was her blond haired Ninja, She laughed as she walked up to the trees, One swift kick to the base was all it required to tip the already precariously positioned ninja out of the hammock and onto the floor.

'THUD' A few moans could be heard as well as some very enthusiastic grumbling, "You think it would be easier to stay inside those things, frikin hell"

"AHEM" Ino cleared her throat loudly, Before she knew what had happened Naruto was on his feet with a kunai in his hands and a soft glow permeating around him, the second he realised who it was he was on his feet smiling and laughing, the Kunai vanished.

"INO! How did you get here!" he said putting his hand on her shoulder

Ino was was lost for words, the second he put his hand on her shoulder her entire body felt warm, comfortable, protected, it took her a few seconds to compose herself,

"Aaa, well, Ramen guy was worried you hadn't eaten so he sent me to give you some.."

She hadn't even managed to finish her sentence before Naruto's face Lit up as he saw the ramen, she laughed at how comical it was.

"Man old man ichaku is the best" said naruto brightly.

Ino looked around again "Naruto….why are you sleeping in a hammock outside"

Naruto put his hand on his head and started laughing "I just like the fresh air Ino, you know the night sky…."

Inos demenor changed almost instantly "Don't lie to me Naruto, I thought we were better friends than that"

Naruto's eyes drifted downwards "Im sorry Ino-chan, It's just people have enough problems now a days, I try to avoid adding to them."

Ino realised what was going on "Naruto, how long have you been living out here"

"Since the battle I suppose, But I mean it's really no big deal, I like it out here, It's cool and quiet and right next to the training grounds" Naruto said softly putting a fake smile on his face.

"So let me get this straight" said Ino, a soft rage beginning to fill her.

"You save the entire village from pain, You give everyone some of your chakra to protect them in battle,AND THAN YOU SAVE THE ENTIRE FUKEN WORLD AND THESE MORONS CANT EVEN MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A FUKEN ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AS A THANK YOU!"

Ino had absolutely lost it at this point, She was prepared to Storm her way into the Hokage's office and demand she come sleep outside in the rain and give her place to naruto.

"It's really no big deal Ino, Everyone has a lot on their plate at the moment, and i'll make some more money when Bachan starts handing out missions again" Said Naruto Brightly.

Ino stopped in her tracks, How can he be so happy, he's given everything for these people, and in return they've left him homeless…

"Besides i'm use to it" laughed Naruto, "There were tons of time I couldn't afford to pay my rent for a month or two as a kid, sleeping outside really isn't as bad as people make it out to be"

Ino felt her heart skip a beat, she remembered all the times she'd made fun of naruto for being dirty and scruffy in class, It dawned on her it was probably because of that. "Naruto….i"

"Ummmm Ino, can we eat before it gets cold, I'm starving" said Naruto brightly

Ino looked at the scruffy Ninja Infront of her, His big eyes looking longingly at the ramen in her hands.

Ino couldn't help but smile when she saw that look on his face, "Ok, but not here, Let's go back to my place so we can at least sit at a table"

Naruto agreed following his nose and stomach more than anything.

Ino unlocked the door to her hotel room and walked inside, she turned around and saw Naruto waiting at the entrance "well come on in doff, Dont let all the warm air out"

She set some plates on the table and dished up for them both, The broth tasted delicious as it hit her mouth, she remembered this was probably the first real meal shed had in days, They both sat in silence as they eat, each to focused on the meal at hand to think about small talk.

They both finished and sat back in their chairs smiling "wow, that was delicious, I can see why you like it so much"

"Thank you so much for dinner Ino" Said Naruto smiling, "It really hit the spot" Naruto got up and took both their plates to the sink to wash up.

Ino jumped to her feat and went to go help "Don't be silly Naruto i'll do that"

After Dinner the two Ninjas sat on the couch talking about their days and laughing at how Sakura would probably be losing her mind trying to hunt down Ino to perform more tests on her, Before long Ino's Head was drifting off, she lay her neck against naruto's shoulder and passed out in seconds against the warm comfort he provided.

Naruto slowly lifted up Ino and Lay her on her bed, He found a sheet and stretched it over her before heading to the front door, He looked back just before walking out "wow...you really are beautiful".

Naruto slowly made his way back to his hammock, a fill belly and a great evening adding to his mood, He couldn't quite remember when last he had had such a good meal.

….

 **ManThisIsWeeby**


	8. Chapter 8, Vibrations

**Things start getting interesting, Who or what are the mysterious** **entities** **watching.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was pretty exciting.**

 **So leave a few reviews, it really helps me see if i'm the only one liking the story or if its reaching you guys** **as well** **.**

...

CHAPTER 8

Ino awoke with a cold wind blowing on her, she hadn't slept this well in ages, She lifted her eyelids the slightest amount and noticed it was still dark outside, It was probably a few hours before sunrise, she could hear the drip of rain pouring down outside and cuddled her blanket up to her more, enjoying the warmth it provided, as the storm progressed she could hear the rain getting heavier being pushed around by the wind as it picked up speed, she dragged herself out of bed with a yawn and strode over to the window to shut it before anymore rain water got inside, she could barely see the street lights flickering in the rain, She remembered sitting in the lounge with her family sipping on hot chocolate during storms like these, the mixture of the warm comfort mixed with the sounds of the rain and the screaming wind had always made her feel happy, another yawn forced itself to her face as she stretched and looked behind her, the dirty dishes from last night were still in the sink, She laughed to herself as she remembered the 5 minute argument with Naruto about who was going to wash up and than both of them deciding to be the bigger person and let the other wash the dishes, The result was the mess she had to wash up this morning…...wait a second, A hot flush ran up Ino's face, She turned to look at her bed as if to check it was actually empty, she let out a breath of relief when there was no one in it, than she looked back outside at the window, as if to confirm her thought a bolt of lightning arked up the sky framing the entire village in blinding light, her blush faded instantly, replaced with anger.

"THAT FUCKEN MORON" Ino raced to her cupboard and grabbed the biggest winter jacket she had, pulled it over her quickly and rushed towards her door, With only one thought running through her mind 'He best hope this rain has drowned him already because i'm going to kill him'.

…..

Naruto had given up on trying to keep dry, after almost drowning to death on rain water in his sleep and once again falling out of his hammock onto the now muddy ground below he had spent a good 30 seconds swearing and pummeling the ground below him with a few rasengans after the mud had purposefully tripped him not once but three times in a row as he tried to get back up in his tired state, Unfortunately it seemed the mud had not learnt its lesson as it managed to capture and squelch off one of his sandals as he made his way towards the village, After a sufficient amount of grumbling and mental preparation to relocate to the desert so he would never have to deal with this moronic water falling out of the sky crap again, he managed to extract his now mud sandel and had found a porch with a slight alcove above it to sit under away from the rain.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the wall, even though he was out of the worst of the rain now the wind still howled and bit into his skin, he used his chakra to try warm up his extremities but it was like fighting the very elements themselves. He had to remind himself it was only for a little while longer, he knew once things got back on track and the village sorted itself out it would be easy for him to get a small apartment, In fact he had been on his way to apply for emergency housing 2 days earlier, but when he arrived at the offices he had seen hundreds of people waiting, Families …..children, he couldn't take a House from these people, After all it was his fault they had lost everything in the first place, He hadn't been strong enough to protect them. So he vowed that he would help in every way he could to rebuild and get these people back to their lives… as much as possible, That day he had taken it upon himself to share in their suffering, he couldn't take back the harm he had caused them but as a future hokage he would insure his village, his family was first in line. The village had been hard at work but their was just so much damage it would still be a few weeks before all the houses could be rebuilt and the temporary homeless shelters emptied.

He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, he didn't have a penny to his name at the moment, old man ichaku had been spotting him ramen since he got back, even though naruto refused at first Ichaku had eventually convinced him that naruto could pay them back later when he got back on his feet. He remembered the meal he shared with Ino earlier that night even though it had been the same ramen he had been eating the last 3 days something about it was different, it had been better than anything he had eaten before, he could still remember the taste of the "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A piercing scream echoed through the night, It ripped naruto out of his daydreams and shook him to his core, he knew that scream, Only one thing could force someone to make a noise like that, the fear of death… But he knew that voice, the sound waves vibrated within him, resonating with the memory of a blond ninja, Everything around naruto froze, His senses went into overdrive, the rain appeared to freeze in mid air, he could feel the energy flowing through everything, without actively realising what he was doing 6 black orbs appeared behind his head, his eyes changed colour as nature energy rushing into him faster than thought could follow, he reacted without thinking, instinct was driving him more than anything, he knew what direction she was in, he could feel her presence in the air around him, Naruto exploded into movement the porch he was sitting on as well as half the wall behind it evaporated from the sheer force of his speed, The road around him ripped to pieces as a Sonic boom shredded its way through the village, The Storm around naruto Lifted as the air pressure generated from the Six paths Sage pushed against the rain drops, He could sense Kurama's chakra beginning to flare up within him, He couldn't rely on it, The chakra wouldn't manifest in time, even though it took only a second to infuse his chakra with kurama's he knew he didn't have that time, She was directly in front of him on the other side of the Academy, he drove the truth seeking orbs through the walls in front of him, smashing a path through the stone work, moving so fast the bricks didn't have time to fall out the way, they seemed to just hover in place from where he had pummeled through them, The last wall gave way and he saw her, The Light had began to fade from her eyes, A strange dark wolf sinking his teeth into her neck, Naruto refused to believe it, was he too late, He shattered the air behind him as he used his truth seeking orbs as leverage to gain even more speed, the world was still, only naruto and the wolf existed, the rain had stopped in mid air, The wolf slowly released its grip and stared at the Sage in front of him, Naruto heard a voice, emanating from everywhere at once, the voice was calm, collected, although the wolf did not move Naruto knew it was him speaking. The words felt foreign yet welcoming, For some reason he instinctively knew the meaning even if he could not understand the speech. A single sentence stood out in his mind.

"We are coming"...

The wolf vanished.

Naruto grabbed Ino in his arms.

His right palm shone as if the very sun itself was pouring out if it, He touched it to Inos neck.

A small black lined formed on her left shoulder….one of two now

The rain began to fall….

She let out a breath and the life returned to her eyes.

Tears formed around Naruto's eyes "Ino, I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough, but your going to be ok now"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu", A thousand shadow clones of Naruto appeared around the couple.

"Take her to the hospital and hurry!" half a dozen shadow clones grabbed Ino and started rushing her towards the Konaha Hospital.

" **KIT, DON'T GO AFTER IT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH"**

Naruto didn't even hear Kurama, Absolute rage was flowing through him, Using his shadow clones as conduit's he expanded his sage search, each clone rushing through the village, making sure nowhere was hidden, creating a net to feel even the slightest vibration in chakra, He could feel everything, the heartbeats of the villages, the fear starting to flow through them as they heard the sonic boom echoing from earlier, He felt the energy flowing through the butterflies in the training grounds, the slow forge of energy running through the trees and plants, He allowed himself to feel it all, But he was not visiting this world, he was hunting, he was a predator running through it. He was no longer sure who the real Naruto was and who the shadow clones where, there was only the predator.

….

"Wow, quite the angry little ball of rage isn't he" laughed the woman as she watched thousands of clones forming around the village.

"Indeed" chuckled the man behind her, "he has a spunk to him I rather like, wouldn't you agree"

"Definitely, and his energy control is masterful, I never imagined they would get this strong, I really just can't wait to meet him." she purred softly, licking her lips as she viewed the scene unfolding

"Try not to get too smitten my love, remember we are beyond all that now" Soothed the man as he sat down in a chair that manifested itself below him.

"I know, I know! It's just so exciting" murmured the woman more to herself than anyone else.

She glanced behind her and gently wove a cord through the strings at her fingertips, fast enough to insure her companion hadn't noticed.

….

Naruto felt it, a vibration in the chakra network he had set up, It matched the wolf exactly, but he couldn't locate it, it was everywhere and nowhere again, A gentle whisper flowed through his very being.

'Look Deeper',

As he heard it he felt Kurama's chakra ripping into his consciousness….no this was more, the pressure forced him to his knees, his shadow clones disappeared, 10 distinct voices screaming his name " **NARUTO!** " he knew those voices, he let go of his sage mode, allowed the tailed beasts entrance and collapsed forward….

Murphy's law directly into a pile mud…..

Again

Typical, thought Naruto just as he lost consciousness

….

" **You know if we tell him he's just going to go after them."**

" **There's nothing to go after"**

" **It doesn't matter, It's not how they think, they can't possibly hope to understand, Its beyond them"**

" **I think if you gave them the chance you would be surprised at what they can accomplish"**

" **As long as there's something to hope for they will keep rising up"**

" **Yes…..they have Hope, I pity and envy that core of their being"**

" **It was the same thing with Hagoromo, They have taken an interest in Naruto now"**

" **Why are we so powerless"**

" **We are not the Yin or the Yang, we are simply the Conduit"**

" **ENOUGH!"** Barked Kurama, " **This isn't getting us anywhere"**

" **I'm sorry Kurama, I know how you feel for the boy, but there's nothing we can do"**

" **Your wrong, I will find a way"** With that Kurama ended the connection and the other 8 tailed beasts were gone.

" **Don't worry Kit, I won't leave you"**

Unknown to the other Tailed Beasts a spark seemed to be growing within Kurama, Only one member of the party had noticed it Lightly burn into life, Matabi watched with interest as the spark began to glow brighter the more Kurama spoke about the boy…..This was something to watch out for.


End file.
